The Unwanted Hero
by Lion of Gryffindor
Summary: UPDATED! Ch. 8 added. Harry has defeated Voldemort and is immediatley shunned by the world he knows. Four years later, something happens to thrust him back into danger. As most of our stories, this is an AU story that does not take into account HBP or DH
1. Life After the War

The Unwanted Hero  
  
A FanFic by the Lion of Gryffindor  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books.  
  
Chapter One: Life After the War  
  
"What do you know, Hedwig, another article about the evil and terrible Harry Potter. You would think the entire wizarding world be grateful. Voldemort has been gone for almost four years now, but all they can talk about is the evil Harry Potter. The very same wizard who defeated Voldemort for them." Harry sighed heavily before throwing the copy of the Daily Prophet into the trash bin. His owl swooped down from her perch and landed on the table in front of him. She nipped his fingers affectionately. "At least I still have you." Harry muttered while stroking the snowy white owl.  
  
Harry lived in a two bedroom flat in muggle Paris. It was large, the penthouse. The view from his master bedroom and den windows overlook the beautiful River Seine. Harry came here not too long after the world he knew and family he loved abandoned him. He paid for the place with money he inherited from his parents as well as Sirius Black, his deceased godfather.  
  
Harry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He began to reflect on the events that lead him to be where he is now.  
  
~*~*FLASHBACK  
  


* * *

  
It was four years ago. The war had been over for only a few days. Voldemort was gone; only a handful of witnesses saw Harry kill him. What those witnesses saw is something they will never comprehend. Voldemort was not completely human any longer; therefore a simple killing curse would not complete the task. Harry had to use a complicated spell that he found in an ancient tome in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. He had been searching for ways to destroy the Dark Lord. Harry had given up hope in the library. He then guessed that the Room of Requirement would, as it always does, present him with what he needed. The spell essentially stripped the soul of Voldemort away, much like a Dementor. However, instead of devouring the soul like Dementors, the spell visibly drew the soul from the Dark Lord's body in a sickly green fog. As Voldemort's cries of pain echoed across the battlefield, his soul was destroyed in a visual display that rivaled many muggle firework displays. It was essentially dark magic. Once the soul was gone, all that was left was for Harry to physically kill the shell that had become Voldemort. Using the sword of Godric Gryffindor, Harry decapitated Voldemort and placed his head on a pike on the Hogwarts grounds. From that day on, Harry was regarded as a dark wizard. The moment after it happened, he turned around to see the disturbed faces of his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
"You bloody sick bastard!" Ron yelled. He grabbed Hermione by the hand and stalked away, pulling her with him.  
  
The rest of the witnesses backed away slowly, terror etched on each of their faces. Harry didn't understand what was going on. Ron and Hermione had stormed out on him, and everyone else who had been helping fight the battle were running away from him.  
  
Confused, he apparated to the Burrow, hoping to head off Ron and Hermione and explain to them what happened. When he arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were standing outside of the door, almost waiting for him. The look on Mrs. Weasley's face told Harry that Ron and Hermione had already arrived and told them what had happened.  
  
"You must leave us at once Harry," Mrs. Weasley commanded. She waved her wand and Harry's trunk appeared before him. "Stay away from my family, we don't associate with dark wizards. Leave now, and never come back!" She turned away and stormed back into the house. "Arthur!" Harry heard her call.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at Harry with a remorseful face, then turned and went inside without a word.  
  
Ginny stood there staring at Harry, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry, Harry," she said. "I know you're not an evil dark wizard, but no one else seems to agree with me. They've all decided to believe Ron and Hermione."  
  
Ginny ran to Harry and enveloped him in her arms. "I want to tell you something before I go," he told her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I love you, Ginny. I have since the summer before my sixth year."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything about it to me?"  
  
"I didn't want to put you in any more danger while the war was going on. I'm sorry its come to this."  
  
"Oh Harry! Please don't go."  
  
"I have to, Ginny. The whole wizarding world is going to label me as a threat. I have to leave and hide until this blows over."  
  
"Then I'll come with you."  
  
"I wish you could, Gin, I really do, but you still have your last year at Hogwarts. Plus, if you come with me, then your mum is going to tell the world that I kidnapped you against your will, and that would only make matters worse for both of us."  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry. I'll keep talking to my family, they have to come around eventually."  
  
"Goodbye, Ginny. I hope to see you again soon, and under better circumstances. I love you."  
  
"Goodbye, Harry. I love you too."  
  
Harry leaned into Ginny and poured all of his love for her into a deep, but short kiss.  
  
~*~*The Next Day  
  


* * *

  
Harry sighed as he threw down the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"I can't stay here any longer, Remus," he said.  
  
"Nonsense, Harry. This is your home, you can stay here for as long as you want," the older man replied.  
  
"Remus, they are calling for my head! I can't stay here, I'll only be a danger to you and Tonks."  
  
Remus knew that ultimately, Harry was right. If he stayed there long enough, both Remus and his wife Nymphadora would be in grave danger.  
  
Harry continued to talk, "Think about it, Remus. The wizarding public is intolerant to things they want to be rid of. With Dumbledore dead, there is no one that the public will listen to. They know how close you and Tonks are to me. It won't take them long to figure out where I am."  
  
"I know, Harry, I know. You're right, you probably should go. That doesn't mean that we want you to leave."  
  
"I know that, Remus. You don't have to make that clear to me."  
  
"Where will you go?" the werewolf asked him.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but right now I think it might be best if I leave the country."  
  
"I think you might be right. Go on and pack your things, then we'll have breakfast before you go."  
  
Harry went upstairs to his bedroom in 12 Grimmauld Place. The house had come to him in Sirius' will, but he quickly turned the deed over to Remus. After all, Remus was newly married and wanted desperately to start a family. When Tonks and Remus told Harry two months ago that they would be having their first child, he was thrilled for the couple. They asked him to be the child's godfather. Harry was reluctant to accept at first, what with the war going on and all.  
  
"Harry, ever since tapping into the essence of your magical powers, you are the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself. There is no way that you will not be victorious in this war," Remus had told him.  
  
"Is everything okay, Harry? Remus said you have to leave us." Harry was roused from his memory. It was Tonks, apparently awake from her nap.  
  
"Yes, I have to go. It will be safer for the two of you and the baby if I leave."  
  
"You and Remus have talked about this?"  
  
"Yes, we have. The wizarding public wants to see me thrown in Azkaban or publicly executed. If they find you giving me sanctuary, then they will seek no mercy for you either."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, but I must hide somewhere in the muggle world. I'm going to change my appearance like you taught me to." Upon tapping into Harry's unknown powers, he learned that he was a metamorphmagus like Tonks.  
  
"That's a smart idea. I would also recommend changing every week or so, that way no one catches on. Also remember to leave your hair long enough to hide your scar."  
  
Harry nodded and waved his hand, shrinking his trunk. He placed his trunk in a pocket inside of his robes. He then summoned his Firebolt and followed Tonks back downstairs.  
  
They ate breakfast quietly, no one spoke a word. This could possibly be the last time they ate a meal like a family, and nobody wanted to mess up the memory. It's a memory that Harry would remember fondly for the rest of his life.  
  
Finally, he stood and gathered his broomstick. "I'll owl you whenever I get settled somewhere," Harry told Remus and Tonks.  
  
"Don't forget to change, Harry," Tonks told him.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Harry ran his hands over his hair. As he did, it changed from jet black to golden blonde locks that flowed to just past his shoulders. His bangs hanged just far enough over his forehead to mask his infamous scar. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer emerald green, but a hue of blue so bold that they could pierce right into the soul. He then concentrated and his eyebrows thinned and faded to match his new hair and his chin and jaw line formed into a more distinct square. "How's this?" he asked.  
  
"Perfect," Remus and Tonks said together.  
  
"Okay, well I'm off. You two take care."  
  
"Harry, be careful," Remus told him, pulling him into a fatherly embrace.  
  
"Stay alert, Harry. Always remember 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE'!" Tonks told him.  
  
Harry pulled her into a warm hug. He pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Goodbye."  
  
And with a small 'pop', the boy that Remus and Nymphadora Lupin had come to love as there own was gone.  
  
~*~*Present Day  
  


* * *

  
Harry began to stir from his memories. He wiped the tears from his face and stood to change into his French muggle clothes. Harry knew that he could live a lavish life solely off of his inheritance. However, that was not in his character, so he has taken up a hobby of going down to Concorde Square or the Tuileries Garden and painting. He could sell one of his paintings for about a hundred or two hundred Euros, depending on the size and the difficulty of the piece.  
  
"I think I'll go to Concorde Square today, Hedwig, if you need me," he said as he gathered his bag with his supplies and left.  
  


* * *

  
Harry was sitting in a perfect spot by the fountain in Concorde Square, watching the muggles go back and forth. He was just finishing up on a particularly nice piece that was of the cityscape, with the Eiffel Tower prominent in the background.  
  
His fiery red hair (a tribute to Ginny) was reflecting the lazy early afternoon sun, causing it to look even brighter. It held his natural untidiness. His eyes were an almost unnatural yellow; much like Madam Hooch's used to be.  
  
"Combien pour qu'un là-bas? L'un des Louvre?"  
  
'American tourists, they're so easy to spot,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Its okay, I speak English," he told the lady, who looked to be in her mid to late thirties. Harry had become quite fluent in French. It was necessary, seeing as he lived in the middle of Paris. "The one of the Louvre is a hundred Euros."  
  
"Oh, thank God! I've been getting strange looks from all of these French artists and store owners when I try to speak to them in French."  
  
"The trick with them," Harry began, "is to say 'bon jour' first, and then ask them, in French, if they speak English. Try that and see if you have better luck."  
  
"Thank you so much. I will take that one there," she pointed to the painting in question. "These are quite good, I like your attention to detail."  
  
"Thank you very much," Harry nodded politely. The woman gathered her money together while Harry wrapped and prepared the painting for easy transportation.  
  
"Thank you very much, Ms."  
  
"Jones"  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Jones. Enjoy the rest of your holiday in Paris,"  
  
"Thank you, Mr."  
  
"Parker, James Parker."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Parker."  
  
The lady walked off past the fountain carrying her new painting. Harry stared after her. These short interactions are the only face-to-face interactions he has anymore. Sure he corresponds with Remus and Tonks, and he has occasionally sent and received letters from Ginny through Remus. But those were only letters. After a while, you get detached, almost like the people you are writing to and hearing from are no longer real. They become a figment of your imagination. This is how Harry was slowly beginning to feel. Remus, Tonks and even Ginny were no longer real to him. They were just memories of a past life or of a dream he once had. He learned to savor the short moments of human interaction.  
  
The lady was gone, and Harry resumed his work on his newest painting. The reason he chose to paint in the first place was to keep his mind off of his past. Musing over his past only brought pain. Even the good memories were hard to bear; they only reminded him of the family and friends that had turned their back on him.  
  
Harry realized, shortly after arriving in Paris, that he had been nothing more than a specialized tool for the wizarding world. Once he finished the job they needed him for, they had no more desire to keep him. It was only too easy to cast him aside and never think of him again. What hurt the most to Harry, however, was that his friends found it just as easy to discard him. People who had accepted him into their home and considered him one of their own cast him aside like last weeks Daily Prophet. That is what caused him most of the pain.  
  
Harry drew himself out of his musings and put the finishing touches on his work of art.  
  
And this is how the 'Boy Who Lived' now spends his days. He wakes up and has breakfast, reads the latest slander written about him, goes down to the park or the square for his self prescribed therapy of painting and conversing with strangers, then he comes home, eats, sometimes writes to Remus, then goes to bed and starts the process over.  
  
This is the cycle that's been going on for nearly four years. Harry absolutely hated it. He wanted nothing more than to go back to England, give Remus and Tonks huge hugs, play with his god daughter Lily (whom he's only seen pictures of), and hold Ginny close and never let her go. Was it too much to ask that he, the savior of the world, get to do these three things?  
  


* * *

  
That evening, Harry was sitting on his couch in front of the fire. His thoughts, as they always were this time of the evening, were of Ginny. Her red hair, her cinnamon eyes. . . he could still remember the way she smelled and tasted the last time he saw her, like it was just yesterday.  
  
A tapping on his window brought him from his reverie. Harry looked up to see a tawny owl on his windowsill. He opened the window, and the owl came in and perched on the mantle.  
  
"Well hello, Hector. Do you have a letter from Remus for me?" Harry asked the owl.  
  
Hector the owl stuck out his leg so Harry could remove the letter. He gave the owl a treat and brought Hedwig's water from her cage to him.  
  
"Wait for me to write a reply, okay," he told the owl, who hooted his affirmation.  
  
Harry took the letter back to his sofa. He opened it slowly, cherishing the feeling of the coarse parchment on his fingers. He learned to live for these short moments of anticipation before reading a letter. As he laid down the envelope, he noticed a photograph hidden inside. Figuring it to be another photo of Lily, he decided to read the letter first.  
  


* * *

  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well. Things in England are quiet for now. The ministry is slowly giving up their search for you. Tonks and I are well. We have just learned that we will be having another baby. Tonks is hoping for a boy, but I'm so excited that I don't care.  
  
Life at Hogwarts is normal, or as normal as Hogwarts can be. Headmistress McGonagall asks about you often. She also believes that you are far from a dark and evil wizard. I'm finding more and more people every week who see things from your side. Hell, even Snivelus has told me he knows you are not a dark wizard. "Extremely conceited, but not evil," I think were his exact words. Unfortunately, most of the Weasley family still has yet to come around.  
  
Tonks has been promoted to Lieutenant. She is quite proud of that. She misses you, Harry. We both do. Lily is constantly asking us to tell her stories about her "brave Uncle Harry." She adores you, Harry. She can't wait to meet you in person.  
  
Ginny sends her love. She has been spending much more time here with Tonks and I. The three of us have taken to calling ourselves the 'Believers'. We believe in you, Harry. Things will be right again you must believe it.  
  
We love you, Harry. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Remus  
  


* * *

  
Harry read the letter again.  
  
"You believe in me, Remus," Harry said. "The question is do I believe in myself anymore."  
  
Harry sighed. He went to his study and sat at his desk. Pulling some fresh parchment from his desk, he dipped his quill in an inkwell and began to respond to the letter from his friend.  
  


* * *

  
Remus,  
  
Things are always quiet here, and unfortunately your letters never find me well. Of course, you know this already.  
  
Congratulations on your upcoming bundle of joy. I'm really happy for you and Tonks; if anyone deserves happiness, its you.  
  
As far as the Weasley's are concerned, I've all but given up on them. Why shouldn't I, really? They were quick to give up on me. I've harbored an aching desire to be with them again for four years, and all they feel for me is malicious contempt. If things ever do blow over, it's going to take a long time to rebuild those bridges.  
  
Don't tell Lily this, but I feel anything but "brave". I've been in hiding for years. I feel like the biggest coward on Earth.  
  
I have to ask you a serious question, Remus. What would my parents think of me? If they could see me now, and the way things turned out, and what happened to make things this way, what would they say to me? How would they feel? And what about Sirius? Or Dumbledore? What would they say?  
  
I'm dying, Remus. This isolation, this . . . existence is driving me insane. That's all this is, existence. This isn't life. I don't know how much longer I can take it. I feel as if I'm bleeding to death slowly. I try to hold on, but every day that passes is like another reason to just let go. Memories of you and Tonks and Ginny are all that keep me going.  
  
I've stopped hoping. I would love to see you all soon, but what is the point in hoping that I will. I know that I probably won't.  
  
Give my love to Ginny, Remus, but give her something else for me too. Give her my blessing. I feel like shit because she is waiting around for me, and I may never be able to set foot on English soil again. Her life is too precious to waste it away waiting on a coward like me.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry  
  


* * *

  
Harry reread his letter to Remus. "God, that is the most depressing thing I've ever written."  
  
He folded the parchment, placed it in an envelope, and sealed it with hot wax and a seal. He then returned to the den and secured the envelope to the owl's leg before giving it another treat and sending it back to his long lost friends.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the envelope with the photograph still hidden inside. He sat down on the floor next to the envelope and picked it up. When he turned the photo over in his hand, he drew in a quick breath and dropped the picture suddenly as his heart began to hammer uncontrollably. Closing his eyes and shaking his head he tried to steel himself.  
  
"Come on, Potter. It's just a photo. You can look at it." He sighed. "What am I saying? I haven't seen her face in ages."  
  
He closed his eyes, trying desperately to screw up any courage he had left inside of him. He reached down and lifted the photo again. He held it in front of his closed eyes for what felt like hours before finally opening one and then the other.  
  
It was a picture of Lily, but not just Lily. She was on the floor of the den in 12 Grimmauld Place. Holding the child from behind was the redheaded beauty that has haunted Harry's dreams and thoughts for the last four years.  
  
Ginny looked as stunning as ever. Her hair seemed to have darkened a little, turning more into a bold auburn than the traditional fiery red/almost orange hair that crowned the rest of the Weasley clan.  
  
The young woman in the picture was hugging the child from behind while kissing her cheek. She would then look up toward Harry and smile and wave. Harry could see her mouth the words 'Hi Harry'.  
  
It was amazing. It took Harry forever to work up the nerve to look at the picture, and now he couldn't take his eyes off of it if he tried. She was absolutely a work of art.  
  
It was in this moment that Harry, without even thinking about what he was doing, retrieved a blank canvas and put it on his easel; he got his supply of paints and began working on the new painting. He painted with a fervor and urgency that he'd never had before. It was almost like being alive again.  
  
He was done with the painting in just under three hours, a record for him. He stepped back from the canvas and studied the work of art. It was an exact replica of the photograph of Ginny and Lily that Remus sent him. The portrait Harry painted was frozen in the moment where Ginny was smiling and waving at him.  
  
"Now for the finishing touch," he said. He signed the portrait in a way that he had never signed any other painting that he had ever done.  
  
'Harry J. Potter'  
  
He cast a quick drying charm on the canvas. Then, he gathered all the materials he would need to ship the portrait to London. Once the painting was packed and ready, Harry took a quick shower and picked up the photograph that spawned his sudden inspiration. He went into his bedroom and laid down, never taking his eyes off of Ginny. Tears began to freely fall down his face.  
  
"I miss you, Ginny," he muttered to his love.  
  
"I miss you."  
  
A few minutes later, Harry Potter was fast asleep, with dreams of his love, Ginny.  
  
A/N: Here it is, my new fic. Many many thanks go out to my beta, dolphingirl79, also known as Superwoman. She's authoring two of her own stories, co-authoring another, and has two children and a husband (which everyone knows is just another child) and somehow found the time to read over my new story. You really should check out her fics, they're quite good. You can find both of them (as well as the one she's co-authoring 'Never Thought') in my favorite stories list. 


	2. Musings of What Could Have Been

A/N: Time for chapter two. Thanks to all my reviewers, your kind words make it easier to write the story.  
  
Okay, enough of that, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2: Musings of What could Have Been  
  
"I wonder what Harry's doing today?" Ginny mused. She was sitting at the dinner table in 12 Grimmauld Place, staring absently towards nothing at all. The interior of the old house was much different then the first summer that she and Harry first spent there. Gone was the insufferable painting of Mrs. Black, as well as the hideous row of mounted house elf heads. Kreacher the house elf had also disappeared soon after Remus and Tonks moved in. No one knew exactly what happened to the vile being except for Remus and Harry. Nobody talked about it either. It was something that was meant to be between Harry and Remus only.  
  
The colors inside were also much nicer. The interior was no longer drab and moldy. Tonks had done a great job designing the place; it was a myriad of color. The dinning room was a beautiful shade of red. It wasn't bright, but not a dark red either. It was like the color of the sunset reflecting off of the lake at Hogwarts. The mahogany table was long enough to fit twelve, but Remus and Tonks rarely ever entertained. Its legs twisted down towards the ground in elaborate carving. Colorful banners were hanging from the high beams of the ceiling. One was clearly the Hogwarts coat of arms. Another was the sign of the Aurors; the banner was black, with the seal being gold. Inside the seal were two wands crossed. The top left square held a dragon, the top right a unicorn, the bottom left a thestral, and the bottom right a griffon.  
  
And that's where Ginny sat. She was in the dinning room of 12 Grimmauld Place. The first and last place she wanted to be. She loved it here of course; it was the only place she could speak freely of matters concerning Harry. Here at Grimmauld Place she could declare her unending love for Harry Potter. It was here that Remus and Tonks lived. She had begun to think of the two as surrogate parents since her own had lost their mind years ago.  
  
However, being here was a constant reminder that Harry was somewhere far away. She hadn't seen his face or heard his voice in four long years. After three years passed, she began to wonder how she would react if she were ever to see him again. She dreamed that she did once, and she lost it completely in front of him. She prayed constantly that she wouldn't do that.  
  
"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Ginny," she vaguely heard Tonks say, bringing her out of her trance.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked the auror.  
  
"Ginny, Harry would not want you to mope about all day."  
  
"I don't mope around all day," she defended. "I just miss him, that's all."  
  
"I know, Gin. You, me, and Remus, we all miss him."  
  
"It's not fair," Ginny yelled as she stood and began pacing the room. "Why does all of this shit happen to Harry? His entire life has been an absolute sacrifice for the very same people who want him locked up or killed. And now, he's not the only one being forced to sacrifice." Tears began to spill out of her cinnamon eyes. "We could be married by now. We could have children. He could finally have the family he's always wanted. But instead he's somewhere out there. All we know for sure is that he's not in England."  
  
"Ginny, you know that it's safer for both him and us if we don't know where he is."  
  
"Why? Why can't I just go and be with him. He doesn't have to come back here. Just tell me where he is and I'll go to him."  
  
"How, Ginny? He can't send it by owl because they're too easily intercepted. He can't contact us by floo because our fireplaces both here and at our offices at the ministry and Hogwarts are monitored."  
  
"Why doesn't he apparate here and tell us?"  
  
"Ginny, you and I both know that the temptation to stay would be too great for Harry. Then, he'd be right back in the same boat as he was before he left. Even disguised, it's too dangerous for him."  
  
"I know, Tonks, I know." I'm just depressed again."  
  
Tonks approached the younger woman and enveloped her in a gentle hug.  
  
"I know, Gin. We all want Harry back."  
  
Their depression was broken by the sound of a rambunctious three-year-old running into the room.  
  
"Aunty Ginny! When you get here?" Lily shrieked while running directly into Ginny's leg.  
  
"I got here while you were sleeping." Ginny said, as she picked up the girl. She was an exact copy of Tonks in the face, but she had Remus' brown hair.  
  
"What's wrong, Aunty Gin? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, sweetie. Your mum and I were just talking."  
  
"Were you talking about Uncle Harry?"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Ginny was stunned. This little girl was too smart for her own good sometimes.  
  
"Mummy always cries when her and daddy talk about Uncle Harry."  
  
"So do I," Ginny replied absently to the girl.  
  
"Why? Uncle Harry is not dead. He's brave and handsome. Nobody could ever beat Uncle Harry," Lily said in a very matter of fact manner.  
  
Ginny laughed. "You're right, Lily. Uncle Harry is both brave and handsome. I just miss him, that's all."  
  
"Can you tell me a story about him? Normally daddy tells me stories about Uncle Harry, but he can't right now."  
  
"No, Lily," Tonks began, "Why don't you go upstairs and play?"  
  
"Okay, mum. Bye Aunty Ginny."  
  
Ginny leaned over and kissed the girls cheek. "Bye, sweetie."  
  
She put Lily back on the ground, and the little girl ran out of the room just as fast as she had entered. Ginny sighed and wiped at the new tears that spilled over at the girl's words.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Ginny," Tonks sighed.  
  
"What?" Ginny said absently. "Oh, no, don't be. I don't want to talk about Harry right now. How's Remus doing?"  
  
"Fine, he's sleeping. I think last nights transformation was really rough." Tonks visibly shuddered. "He's a strong man, but every month is worse than before. I don't know how he stands it. I would have ended myself a long time ago. And it gets more difficult on me. It's so hard to watch the man you love go through such agony and pain, and you can't do a damn thing about it." She was openly crying. Ginny gave her a comforting hug. "But, what can I say, I married him knowing that it would be this way."  
  
"Was it worth it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Every second," Tonks nodded. "I wouldn't trade a moment of our marriage for anything. It is worth all of the pain I can bear. Love is always worth it."  
  
"Yes, it is," Ginny agreed.  
  
There was a silence between the two women that lasted what seemed an eternity. They were both roused from the quiet by a clanking on the window. Tonks looked up to see their owl Hector standing on the ledge. She made her way to the window and let the owl in.  
  
"Hello, Hector. What have you got today?" Tonks asked. The owl had landed on the table and was holding its leg out. Tonks removed the letter and turned it over to see the writing.  
  
"It's from Harry," she exclaimed, instantly garnering Ginny's undivided attention.  
  
She slowly walked towards Tonks in a daze. "Open it," she said as if she were a million miles away.  
  
Tonks opened the folded parchment and began reading. Ginny was positioned just behind Tonks, reading the letter from over her shoulder.  
  
Time stood still while they read the anguished words of their hero and friend. Tears threatened to overflow in Tonks' eyes while they poured freely from Ginny.  
  
Finally, after what felt like years, the two women tore their gaze from the letter onto each other. Neither spoke, both unable to control the sobs as they held each clung to the other for comfort and support.  
  
"W-w-why would he s-say s-something like that?" Ginny shrieked. "How could he expect me to move on?"  
  
Tonks rubbed her hands along Ginny's back comfortingly. "Shhh. Its okay, Ginny. Harry just wants what is best for you. He's afraid of never being able to see you again, and he doesn't want you to suffer as he is suffering."  
  
"You don't think he's found someone else, do you?" Ginny asked with a horrified face.  
  
"No, the rest of the letter belies that theory. He's too depressed. However, this letter is alarming on another level."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny queried.  
  
"Well, according to basic psychological theory, Harry is quite suicidal."  
  
Ginny gasped at this declaration. 'It couldn't be. Harry would never do anything like that,' she thought.  
  
"This letter is almost a stereotypical cry for help. The only problem is, we don't know where he is to help him."  
  
"There has to be a spell or something we can use to find him," Ginny proclaimed, her mind frantically trying to find ways to help Harry.  
  
"If there were, then the ministry would have found Harry years ago."  
  
"I don't understand why this depression came about him. I have gone the same amount of time without seeing him, but I'm not entertaining thoughts of suicide."  
  
"Ginny, you're looking at it from the wrong side of the glass. Harry has not only not seen or spoken to you, he hasn't seen or spoken to anyone he loves for four long years. Plus, he is still dealing with being shunned by most of the wizarding world. He has lived god knows where for years. He's isolated and alone. Those conditions are enough to drive even person as mentally strong as Harry to the brink."  
  
Ginny was sobbing again. "Why Harry, Tonks? Why did all of this happen to Harry."  
  
"I don't know," she replied while physically comforting the red head again.  
  
"Its as if Harry didn't even win the war," Ginny considered aloud. "Voldemort is dead, but Harry didn't win. He's torturing Harry from the grave."  
  
"It does seem that way," Tonks muttered.  
  
At that moment, an exhausted Remus appeared in the kitchen. He didn't need to speak; the look on his face told both women that something was severely wrong.  
  
"Remus, are you okay?" Tonks tentatively asked. "Look, we received a letter from Harry."  
  
At sound of the name, Remus' head snapped up at attention. "Harry! I've got to warn Harry!" He snatched the letter from Tonks' hand.  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you need to tell Harry?" Tonks exasperated.  
  
Remus looked directly at Tonks, considering her. She could tell he was in a frantic mood, yet he was still and pensive.  
  
"Last night, while I was transformed, I felt the call."  
  
"What do you mean, Remus?" Ginny asked from the other side of the table.  
  
"Whenever a dark wizard is gathering followers they usually send a call to dark creatures, like werewolves, to join them. The call itself is quite difficult for a werewolf to resist while transformed. The only reason I was able to was because of the wolfsbane potion."  
  
"But Voldemort is dead, and all of his supporters are either in Azkaban or dead as well," Ginny continued.  
  
"You don't get it. It's not Voldemort or the Death Eaters. It's someone else. I fear more dark times are ahead of us. I have to reach Harry."  
  
Remus ran from the room and returned with a quill and parchment. The point of the eagle feather scratched hastily against the rough parchment as the werewolf quickly wrote a short message. He then folded and sealed the paper before leaving to seek out the family owl.  
  
"Not again," Tonks muttered as she sank against the wall, her hands protectively covering her womb.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry was sitting in the last pew of the Notre Dame Cathedral. This was where he liked to go to think. It was always quiet, always peaceful, but never empty like his apartment. This place was filled with hope. All of these people came here with hope.  
  
"Fools," Harry mumbled. There was no such thing as hope, only desolation. That is all he knew. Hope was for those too blind to see the real world, the world he knew. Here there was nothing but despair.  
  
Whether he had been there for ten minutes or ten hours, Harry could not tell you. Time no longer seemed to exist in this state. Each wretched moment seemed dissonantly identical to the next.  
  
After a few more moments (or many more moments: Harry wasn't counting), he rose to leave the cathedral. It was just past dusk outside. The sun had set and the moon was shining brightly. It had been a full moon just two days ago, so the shadow of the earth was slightly intruding on the dull orange satellite. The air was sultry and thick. The streets reflected the lights of the city in their pools of half hour old rainwater.  
  
The solitary figure of Harry Potter began to walk toward his apartment building before he changed directions and went straight toward the bank of the River Seine. He didn't want to go to his flat just yet. It was too lonely there. Not that he would be less alone walking along the romantic banks of the river, he just didn't want to go 'home' just yet.  
  
As he slowly stalked along the path, he came upon a couple kissing under a tree. The woman had red hair that automatically brought his thoughts to Ginny. He stopped and watched for a second, a solitary tear running down his deceptively smooth cheek. He continued to walk slowly, not really watching the path but following it instinctively.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~ He thought back to Christmas of his sixth year. Walking down into the Gryffindor common room after opening his presents, his latest Weasley sweater clinging to his muscular frame. She was sitting in an overstuffed chair in front of the roaring fireplace. The light shinning in from the windows danced off of her hair, igniting in a fiery waltz of reds and oranges. She was reading a note. Harry could see her shaking her head and talking to herself.  
  
"No, no. It's all wrong. I can't give this to him, he'll laugh at me."  
  
"What's the matter, Ginny?" he asked the troubled girl hesitantly.  
  
She jumped up from her seat and hid the note behind her back.  
  
"Harry! Nothing, its nothing. Just a note from home," she spoke wildly.  
  
"But you just said that someone would laugh at you."  
  
"Harry, please drop it. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Harry held up is hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. But remember, I'm always here to talk if you need me."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thank you, Harry."  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Harry shook his head as he found himself on the grounds of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"I must have been daydreaming for a while."  
  
He had never once been to the tower in his four years of residence in the city.  
  
"I guess now is as good of a time as any."  
  
He glanced around to make sure no one was watching him. Satisfied that he was basically alone, he disapparated from the ground and apparated at the very top of the tower. Gazing around from up there, things seemed so different. The city was peaceful and beautiful, everything it was said to be.  
  
"Paris," Harry whispered. "The city of love." He gave a short laugh. "Unicorn shit!" Paris was nothing more than Harry's own personal hell. That's all it was, hell. He was a cast away in this hell, and he was absolutely sick of it all.  
  
"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED??!!" He yelled out toward the city. Harry sat on the very edge of the city, looking all the way down to the ground. "Why shouldn't I? It would make all of the wizarding world happy."  
  
'What about Ginny?' a nagging voice in the back of his mind said.  
  
"She's better off this way. Besides, I already told her to move on. She shouldn't wait around for me."  
  
'What about Remus, Tonks and Lily?' the voice continued.  
  
"They'll be able to stop worrying about me."  
  
Before his conscience could sway him anymore, he mentally slammed the door shut on it. He was going to do this, and no little voice in his head was going to stop him.  
  
His hands gripped the metal of the tower, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. This was it; once he let go there would be no turning back. Slowly, his hair changed from its Weasley red back to his original raven black mess. He blinked his eyes and they changed from the bright yellow back to his own emerald green. His facial features slowly shifted back to there original form. "If I'm going to do this, I want them to know what they drove me to."  
  
He leaned over and looked down again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said has he shut his eyes.  
  
Steeling himself for one last moment, he began to let go of the tower when something happened that hadn't happened in four years. A twinge of pain shot through Harry's forehead, right where his scar was.  
  
He reinforced his grip on the tower.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
He lifted his hand to the offending scar and ran his finger along it. It still stung, but not as bad as a second ago. He stood, still clutching his hand to his scar.  
  
"What does this mean? He can't be back! He's dead! I killed him!"  
  
Just then, a new wave of pain shot through his head, forcing him back down to his knees.  
  
"Ahhg!" he breathed as he through his head back in pain. He needed to get back to his flat, but there was no way he could apparate in this kind of pain. He had to sit there and wait for it to subside.  
  
Confused, Harry had many things to mull over while he waited to be able to apparate. What was causing his scar to ache? What had he almost done before the pain came? Could he have gone through with it? What would it have done to Ginny?  
  
Ginny. His world. It would have broken her heart. HE would have broken her heart. He could never do that to her.  
  
The thoughts of Ginny seemed to sooth his scar quickly, and before long he was able to leave the tower and apparate back to his desolate flat.  
  
He lit a fire with his wand and paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. Something was going on, but he had no clue where it was or who was behind it. All he knew was that it had to be important or someone he loved had to be in danger for it to aggravate his curse scar.  
  
He hated being isolated, especially in a moment like this. "Why did Dumbledore have to be dead? He'd know exactly what to do right now."  
  
Suddenly it dawned on him, he had to write a letter to Remus explaining everything. He went into his office to his desk to begin writing. As he walked into the office, he noticed Hector the owl sitting on his desk with a letter attached to his leg. Harry removed the letter and opened it quite hastily. It was short and mentally resounding.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry,  
  
No time to explain. Come to see me as soon as you get this.  
  
Remus  
  
~*~  
  
Harry removed his wand from his clothes. He flicked it once and his muggle clothes turned to flowing midnight blue robes. He waved it again and his trunk appeared at his feet with everything he would need for a journey of indefinite length.  
  
He went to Hedwig's cage where both owls were perched.  
  
"Hedwig, I'm going to visit Remus. I don't know how long I'll be, so go to Grimmauld Place and stay there until I come get you."  
  
The snowy white owl hooted and nipped his finger before flying out of the window, followed closely by her tawny companion.  
  
Harry checked his trunk to make sure he had all of the essential things he would need: invisibility cloak (even though he no longer needed it to be invisible}, you never know when it will come in handy), the roaming marauder's map (magically programmable to work on any building or structure, not just Hogwarts), spare wand (dragon heartstring and mahogany), and his various dark detectors, and of course his Nimbus 3000 (Harry couldn't bring himself to ride the Firebolt since Sirius' death).  
  
Content that he had all that he needed, he waved his hand to shrink his trunk and placed it in his pocket.  
  
With a pop, Harry Potter left Paris and returned to England without a clue as to what awaited him upon his arrival.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'd especially like to thank my beta, my goddess, my superwoman and the overall love of my life (next to my wife of course) dolphingirl79. Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule to read over the story.  
  
To all of the readers out there: please tell me what you think. I'm trying to do a story that's original, but I don't want it to be boring either. Please tell me what you think either by leaving a review or sending me an email. Any and all help is much appreciated.  
  
David: Thank you, I hope you like this installment as well.  
  
WaterStorm99: Don't get ahead of me. I might just decide to keep Harry from ever seeing Ginny again. Hey, it could happen. Maybe.  
  
athenakitty: We'll have to wait and see how Harry deals with the Weasleys.  
  
Hell's Reaper: I'm glad you like the story. True, there are many Harry/Ginny fics, but you have to admit, they go so good together.  
  
dolphingirl79: Thanks for your constant support of my stories. I hope you continue to enjoy the story, because I'm in trouble if you don't.  
  
pablo5280: Thank you  
  
HongMing: I'm glad you like the story, here is the next installment.  
  
Eric2: Thank you  
  
dementorchic: Harry is afraid to go back, even disguised. It would be hard for him to interact with those who abandoned him with out showing malice. Also, being around Ginny and her not being able to call him by his real name or even knowing its him. It's a tough and scary situation Harry is in, but things will unravel in due time.  
  
person: Thank you  
  
Suky: I'm really glad you enjoy the story. As for Ron and Hermione, you know Ron always jumps to conclusions when it comes to Harry. Hermione followed Ron because she had to choose between the two, and we both know which one she belongs with.  
  
hedowl5: I'm glad you like the story, please continue to read.  
  
Jeni Black: Thank you, thank you. 


	3. Reunions

Chapter 3: Reunions!

Ginny Weasley sat alone at the table in the kitchen at the Burrow. It wasn't that she didn't love her family. It was just that they were all just certifiably insane. Every single one of them had lost their minds four years ago. On the occasion that Ginny actually spent the night at the Burrow, she liked to be up, and out before any of the other Weasleys were awake. She was eating breakfast (buttered toast) and dreaming of Harry Potter. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice the figure of her mother enter the kitchen. 

"You're up awfully early," Molly told her only daughter as she began to prepare sausages and eggs for the rest of the family.

Ginny gave her mother an impassive look. "Didn't sleep well. Besides I'm always up early, you just never notice," Ginny retorted emotionlessly. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice her daughter's succinctness.

"Are you coming home after work?" Molly asked Ginny.

"No, I'm going to London. I'll be spending the rest of the week with Remus and Tonks."

Ginny could hear her mother give a soft "tut" at the mention of the Lupin family. 

"You should visit Ron and Hermione while you're there," Molly said as if she hadn't heard the last part of Ginny's comment.

"Why? So I can be lectured by someone else about the 'error of my ways?'" Ginny howled at her mother.

"**VIRGINIA MARIE WEASLEY!**" Molly screamed as she whirled around from the stove to face her only daughter. Her face was red with rage as she continued to do her impersonation of a howler. "**I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT BY MY OWN CHILD!**" She stared Ginny down for a few moments before visibly relaxing. "I'm sorry dear. It's just that, we all care about you. We don't want you to continue having these idealistic dreams about someone who will undoubtedly bring death and destruction."

Ginny almost lost it, but was able to keep her calm. "Mother, what exactly has Harry destroyed? Who has he killed that you wouldn't have killed yourself given the chance? Mom, you know Harry. You have known him for years. He was like a son to you. How could you turn on him like you did?" A solitary tear of sadness ran quickly down Ginny's cheek, leaving behind a streak that glistened over her fair skin.

Molly gave Ginny a look that was void of any emotion save contempt. "Harry Potter is the one who turned on us. He was like a son to me once, yes. But that Harry is gone. The Harry that is left is nothing short of evil.

"I don't want you going to visit that werewolf and his family anymore," Molly continued as Ginny stood to leave for work.

Ginny froze in her tracks. "I am an adult witch, and I'll visit with whomever I see fit."

"You live under my roof, therefore you will live by my rules," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice rising in pitch again.

"**OH, THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE?!**" Ginny screamed, easily matching any yell Mrs. Weasley could muster. Without warning, Ginny disapparated. It was only a matter of minutes before she reappeared with her trunk floating in the air behind her.

"Consider myself out from under your roof," Ginny said coldly. She grabbed hold of her trunk and disapparated again.

Mrs. Weasley sat at the table and began to cry silently. It wasn't until the overpowering smell of burning sausage reached her nostrils that she was roused from her self-pity.

~*~*~

Harry appeared with a small pop just inside the entrance to 12 Grimmauld Place. He was struck instantly with the smell of dinner warming his lungs. It had been too long since he had a hot meal. Living off of sandwiches, biscuits and crisps for four years certainly left him desirous of  a good home cooked meal. 

Harry started to make his way forward, but was slammed back against the door by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Please be still, Lily. As soon as I button your jumper you can go," he heard Tonks say from the room just past the kitchen. Suddenly, Harry was too nervous to go further. The people he was about to see had been nothing more than memories and dreams for so long that the notion of seeing them again was more than terrifying.

"C'mon Potter! Stop being such a coward. You've come this far, what are a couple more steps?" he mumbled to himself.

"More than you realize," he answered himself.

"Is someone there?' Tonks called from the kitchen. Harry was rooted to the spot. He could hear her footsteps growing ever closer with each step. The thought of disapparating away briefly crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. 

Suddenly, there she was. Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Her hair was bright green; apparently motherhood has not affected Tonks' sense of style. She was not yet showing, but Harry could see the special aura that indicated pregnancy for a witch.

"Harry?" she whispered slowly. She was walking toward him cautiously with her arms stretched out toward his face. Harry took a tentative step forward. Slowly Tonks' hand made contact with Harry's cheek. She then ran her finger along his scar. Quickly, the woman he had come to love as a sister enveloped him in a hug that would rival the best of Mrs. Weasley's. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked franticly, afraid if she let go he would disappear and it would have all been a dream.

Harry pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "Remus a dit que je viens, donc je suis venu," he said hoarsely.   

"What?" Tonks asked.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "Remus wrote me and told me to come."

"Well you're just in time for dinner. Would you like some food?"

"Yes, if you only knew what I've been eating for the past few years."

"Tonks, is everything okay? Who's here," Harry heard Remus call just before he entered the entrance hall. He stopped in the doorway to the dinning room. "Harry?" Remus ran to the young man and pulled him into a tight embrace while spinning him around.

"It's so good to see you, Harry," he continued.

"It's good to be back," Harry responded as the two men let go of the embrace.

"Wait right here," Remus said as he disappeared out of the foyer. He returned seconds later holding a small girl, roughly three years old. "Lily," Remus said to the little girl, "I'd like you to finally meet your godfather, Harry Potter."

The little girl's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Remus put the girl down and she ran to Harry.

"Uncle Harry!" she said as she clung to the Gryffindor's leg. This behavior bewildered Harry.  In four years he had not received one ounce of human affection. Now this little girl who didn't even know him, save for the stories she heard, was offering him all of the affection she had.

Harry quickly patted the young girl on her back before gently prying her off of his leg.

"Let's have dinner, shall we," Tonks said, trying to ease Harry's obvious fears.

The four of them sat down together to a wonderful feast. They spent the time laughing. Remus and Tonks recounted many stories of Lily as a baby, much to the toddler's chagrin.  Lily spent the entire meal vying for Harry's attention, which he always gladly gave her. She was the first child Harry had ever been around, and he was growing to love her more every second. She was having the grandest time telling Harry about her stuffed hippogriff "Poochie."

"And he has green feathers on his back," she said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Harry asked, amused.

"Uh-huh. And he protects me at night. He's brave like you, Uncle Harry."

Harry blushed each time Lily called him that. The little girl continued to talk about topics ranging from Quidditch to going to school at Hogwarts. Tonks watched in awe as Harry interacted merrily with Lily. His letters had been getting progressively darker; maybe this was what he needed to get him out of that state of mind. 

After a few more minutes, Remus became rather pensive. 

"Remus, is everything alright?" Tonks asked.

"Tonks, could you please take Lily into another room, I need to talk to Harry alone."

"Sure," she said, turning her attention to the child that was pulling Harry's arm, trying to get him to tell her a story. "Come on munchkin, let's get you cleaned up." Tonks collected Lily and left the room hastily. 

"So, I take it you received my last letter," Remus said to Harry.

"Yes, that's why I came," Harry said. 

"Something has happened, but I'm not sure what." 

"I figured as much," Harry replied darkly.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier tonight my scar exploded in pain."

"What?! That hasn't happened since. . ."

"Voldemort," Harry interrupted.

"But, Voldemort is dead. You made sure of that." 

"Yes. I'm not sure exactly why it happened. However, we are digressing."

"Yes. The other night, while I was transformed, I felt the call."

If Harry was shocked, it didn't show.

"The call of the dark?" he sounded almost uninterested as he asked.

"Yes. Someone is building another strong following somewhere on the Isle."

Harry snorted. "And?"

"Well, something needs to be done," Remus said drastically. 

"And you thought I was the person to contact about it? Remus, my friend, I love you to death, but I could care less about another dark wizard." 

"But Harry, how can you say that. Of course you care." Remus was appalled at Harry's attitude on the topic. 

"Do I, Remus?"  Harry said indifferently. 

Remus was at a total lack for words. The Harry he knew would do anything to help anyone, whether he knew them or not. This Harry was cold and uncompassionate. Harry seemed to have read his mind.

"Don't get me wrong, Remus, I don't want people to suffer. All I'm saying is that I've done my part. I was meant to rid the world of Voldemort. I refuse to be a pawn again, especially for a world that would just as soon see me dead as the next dark lord. In fact, how much are you willing to bet that I'm the first person suspected when this new group of wizards starts attacking the public?"

Remus sank in defeat. "I know you're bitter about what happened."

"**BITTER!** I was bitter three years ago, Remus! Now I'm fucking pissed off!" Harry managed through clenched teeth. The air around Harry was cracking with pent up rage. His eyes were involuntarily changing colors from his normally calm emerald green to a bright red inferno of fury and pain.

"I need some time alone," Harry said calmly. In a matter of seconds, his hair changed to a long, sandy brown mane. His jaw squared off and he grew a neatly trimmed goatee. His eyes, however, stayed the sinister shade of red they had become moments earlier. Without even a second glance toward Remus, Harry dissaparated away from Grimmauld Place.

~*~*~

Walking alone through Muggle London was not much different from walking through Muggle Paris, nor was it the same. It was nice being back in his home country, but it still didn't feel like home. Something was missing from this place. Even Grimmauld Place was lacking. Harry couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that something was missing.

Walking along the sidewalk, Harry replayed the conversation with Remus in his mind. Shaking his head, he cursed inwardly.

'_Who the hell does he think he is? Asking me to do something about this._'

A cold chill blew in the air and icy drops of rain began to fall; yet still Harry walked in silent rumination. His thoughts were like jumbled words on a crossword puzzle. Emotion conflicted with emotion. Pride conflicted with reason.

Mesmerized by the sight of his breath in the cold, Harry stopped walking and watched. At first, his breath was thick. After a few moments, it dissolved away into nothing. When the wind would gust, his breath would disappear instantly.

'_I'm such and idiot,_' Harry thought to himself. '_How could I talk to Remus like that? When all is said and done, he will always be on my side_.'

He looked to the pub on his right, and realized he was directly in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"How ironic," Harry said to no one in particular. 

Harry slowly began to walk toward the entrance to the old pub. Pausing for only half a beat, he entered. He was automatically hit by the smell of smoking tobacco and strong alcohol. He recognized the barkeeper Tom instantly. 

"Can I help you, sir?" Tom asked as Harry approached.

"Fire whiskey," Harry replied with a disguised American accent. Tom began to pour a clear liquid into a small shot glass. "The whole bottle," Harry said. Tom looked at the stranger in disbelief before nodding and placing the bottle directly in front of Harry. Harry paid the bartender the appropriate amount of galleons and sickles before picking up the bottle and retreating to a relatively abandoned corner of the tavern.

As he uncorked the bottle, the smell tickled his nostrils. Harry had to try hard not to be sick at its strong scent. Harry wasn't much of a drinker, especially something as hard as fire whiskey. However, the circumstances called for something to ease his nerves.

Raising the bottle, Harry eyed it in disgust before placing the cold glass rim to his trembling lips. Tilting it upwards, he felt the warm liquid leach down his throat. Somehow, Harry took comfort in the burning of his throat brought on by the whiskey. It was somewhat. . . refreshing. 

Harry thought back to Remus and their argument. '_Why did I have to yell at Remus like that?_' he thought. '_I haven't been back in England for three hours and already I'm alienating one of the only people who believe in me_.'

Harry spent an extensive amount of time dwelling on the revelations of earlier. About half way through the bottle, Harry was finished drinking. He was almost completely pissed, and he just couldn't stomach it anymore. His thoughts wandered aimlessly until they fell upon a red headed witch. For the first time tonight, he realized that he was closer to Ginny than he had been in four years.

Suddenly, it hit Harry. It was like he had been in prison and he was now free. True, he couldn't walk the streets as himself; he'd certainly be thrown in Azkaban for real. However, this was the next best thing. At least he wasn't in bloody Paris. That was a city he would just as soon never see again.

A voice coming from a few tables down from Harry, grabbed his attention.

"Did you hear what Matilda Fletcher said about Harry Potter? Said she seen him stalking around the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade."

"I heard Simone Tailor say she saw him down Knockturn Alley, wearing a cloak that hid his face."

Harry audibly laughed at this last comment. "Begging your pardon, sir, but if his cloak hid his face, how did she know it was Mr. Potter."

The old man that made the comment turned to stare at the disguised Harry. His face showed that he was considering Harry's comment. He snorted and turned back around, muttering something about "strange American wizards."

Harry just smirked and listened as the conversation about him unfolded further. 

"His own best friends have sworn up and down for years that he's evil. If anyone would know, it would be them," one old wizard said from across the room.

"I don't believe it. It's no secret that Harry Potter killed You-Know-Who. It's because of Harry Potter that we all have the freedom we enjoy now," said a middle-aged witch at the table next to the previous speaker.

"Ron Weasley said he killed You-Know-Who because he didn't want to share power. Potter was just getting him out of the way," retorted the wizard Harry had chastised earlier.

So, Ron was spreading rumors about Harry. Not that Harry was surprised, just disgusted. Harry then decided that when his day of reckoning came, Ron Weasley would have hell to pay.

It was then that a booming voice from another corner sounded out above all of the murmuring. 

"That' 'll be enough talk 'bout Harry Potter. He's done nothin' ter deserves the kinda treatment the likes o' you've been dishin' out. Harry's hero, and all o' you should be thankin' him fer what he did."

The crowd grew quiet at the command. Harry turned his eye upon the speaker. He couldn't see anything but shadows, but the voice gave it away: Hagrid. Harry's heart leapt. Hagrid believed in him too. Harry stood, leaving his bottle on the table. He slowly but steadily walked toward his old friend. 

Hagrid was sitting alone at the table. Harry sat directly across from him, a huge grin shining on his face. Hagrid looked at the intruder like he had grown another head.

"Be gone! I don't want ter talk to ya."

The grin on Harry's face persisted. He lifted his finger to his lips, signaling Hagrid to be silent. Before Hagrid could react to this gesture, Harry lifted his bangs from over his forehead. It was dark in their corner, but Harry could tell by Hagrid's eyes that he saw what Harry was trying to show him.

"Come. Let's go somewhere safe to talk," Harry whispered. He stood and Hagrid did the same. Harry led the way out of the pub and back into Muggle London. Hagrid had no trouble keeping up as one of his strides matched at least three of Harry's. 

"Where 'r we goin'?" he heard Hagrid ask. Harry just shook his head, indicating that now was not yet the place to begin talking. 

Harry led Hagrid through the busy Muggle streets for almost an hour before ending at the famous Tower of London.

"Can you apparate?" Harry asked.

"I'm not surposed to," Hagrid responded. 

Harry sighed and grabbed Hagrid's arm before apparating both of them to the top of the famous British landmark. Harry closed his eyes, stretching out his senses magically to make sure they wouldn't be overheard.  Satisfied that they were truly alone, he opened his eyes as all of his features transformed back to his normal look.

"I'm so glad to see you, Hagrid!" he exclaimed as he quickly hugged the half giant.

"I'm glad ter see you too, Harry. I never thought I'd get ter see you again," Hagrid squeezed Harry hard to make sure it wasn't just his imagination.

The two men separated and Harry spoke first.

"It's worse than I imagined," he said. 

"What, the people talkin'? Don't think on 'em, Harry."

"How can I not, Hagrid? They want me dead. And the minister of magic is more than willing to satisfy that urge for them."

"Well, Minister Umbridge is keen on findin' ya. But, Kingsley Shacklebolt's been holdin up the search."

"Kingsley believes me too?"

"Yup. All o' the members o' the Order do. That is all 'cept the Weasleys."

Harry's blood boiled at the mention of the Weasleys.

"So, where ya been, Harry?" 

"Bloody Paris,"

"Paris? Nice city from what I heard."

"It's worse than hell," Harry said bitterly.

Hagrid frowned. Harry's behavior was different than Hagrid remembered.

Harry glanced down at his watch. "I've got to get back to Remus; I've been gone too long."

"Could ya help me down first, Harry?" Hagrid pleaded.

Harry sighed impatiently. Again he grabbed Hagrid's wrist and apparated back down to street level.

"Ya do know yer not surposed to do that in fronta muggles," Hagrid said. 

Harry smiled. "Since when have I cared about the rules? I have to go, Hagrid. I'll contact you again soon." 

Hagrid nodded and before he could blink, Harry was gone.

~*~*~

Harry apparated in a dark alley just out of Hagrid's view. Harry closed his eyes and retransfigured his face to the way it was before he revealed himself to Hagrid. Slowly, Harry began walking back towards Grimmauld Place. He was in no hurry, and was still considering things regarding Remus' request. 

The rain returned, and with it the chill. Again, Harry was transfixed by his breath disappearing with the wind. It came to him then. His breath was the people, and the wind was Voldemort. Once the people were happy and alive, visible. But when Voldemort came swiftly, the people were wiped out. He realized that if it weren't for Voldemort, he never would have grown up not knowing his parents. Sirius would not have spent the better of his life in Azkaban or been killed. 

"Something has to be done," he said out loud. Harry didn't want anyone else to have to lead the life he had been forced to lead. No one deserved that. 

He thought of Lily. What would become of her? She shouldn't have to live her childhood in fear of a wizard like Voldemort. He would be damned before he let that happen. Remus was right; someone had to do something.

~*~*~

With a small 'pop,' Harry apparated into the foyer of 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus must have heard him arrive, as he was before Harry in an instant.

"Harry, please don't do that again. Do you know how dangerous it is for you out there?" he reprimanded. 

"I'm sorry Remus," Harry replied.

The older man drew Harry into a brief embrace before holding the young man's shoulders at arms length.

"I just don't want to lose you again, Harry."

"Remus, I've been thinking about what you said. You're absolutely right. Something needs to be done. I don't want Lily to grow up like I did."

"So you'll help?" Remus asked.

"I'll do whatever is necessary to keep you, Tonks, Lily, and Ginny safe."

Remus smiled appreciatively at Harry. "Thank you, Harry. Come, I want to show you something." 

Harry followed Remus down the hallway and into the large den. There, talking with Tonks was the vision that has haunted Harry, this time live and in person. Ginny Weasley

"'I never saw so sweet a face as that I stood before,'" Harry said to himself as Remus left his side.

"Ginny, come here, I want you to meet someone," he heard Remus tell the red head. She was absolutely beautiful. The picture Remus sent did her absolutely no justice. She followed Remus back towards Harry. Her hair flowed over her shoulders like a sea of red. The torchlight reflected off of it causing an elaborate dance of light. She was dressed in muggle blue jeans and a lilac top. 

"Hi, I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley," she said as she held her hand out to greet Harry. All he wanted to do was to reach out and touch her porcelain cheek, but he kept his nerves in check.

"My heart has left its dwelling-place and can return no more," Harry continued the poem aloud.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked a confused smile on her face.

Harry blinked, red eyes changing back to green. His hair faded to its normal raven black and shrunk to its usual length. His jaw and other facial features then melted back to their normal shape.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice trembled as she spoke his name. She held out her hand to touch his face. She needed to touch him to confirm that he was real and not some cruel dream. As her fingers touched Harry's smooth cheek, a single tear ran quickly down Harry's face. Ginny smoothed the trail of salty water with her thumb before the two figures locked together in an embrace that has been four long years in the making.

~*~*~

A million thanks to dolphingirl79 and the Keymaker for reading through and picking out my many mistakes. If the story is any good then it's because of them. Also thanks to all of my reviewers (Phoenix'z, The Keymaker, dolphingirl79, youknowwho8881, natbag, met19, hedowl5, Eric2, Hell's Reaper, maguswizard, dementorchic,). I have received an overwhelming response to this story, so I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I hope the next chapter won't take as long as this one did. Also, the little poem Harry quotes is a small snippet from John Claire's "First Love." Thanks to Imogen for that idea. Again, thank you all.


	4. Meeting

A/N: Here is chapter four. Sorry for the delay, writer's block has been hampering my progress on both of my stories. For those of you who asked, the reason that the Wealseys are against Harry is because the spell he had to use to destroy Voldemort was very dark magic. The Weasleys don't associate with dark wizards, especially after the war with Voldemort. And for those that said the twins would support Harry, normally I'd agree with you. However, Harry has been gone for four years. During that time, the whole of Britain (well the wizarding community anyway) have been bombarded with newspaper articles and magazine editorials smearing his name and his reputation. Its kind of like it was during OoTP, except the anti Potter campaign has been allowed to go on for years. No one (save Ginny, Remus and Tonks) has heard a word from Harry in his defense to any of the allegations put forth by the Weasleys, the Ministry, or the wizarding media. I hope this clears some things up. 

Chapter 4 ~ Meeting

Tonks and Remus slowly made their way out of the den with Lily, leaving the Harry and Ginny alone for a moment. They made their way to Lily's bedroom upstairs.

"Why is Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry crying?" the little girl asked her parents.

"They're just happy to see each other, Lily," Tonks replied as tears began to well in her eyes too. 

"Lily, stay here in your room, Mommy and Daddy need to talk," Remus told the little girl.

"Okay, Daddy," she beamed as she began playing with her stuffed hippogriff. 

Remus gently grabbed a confused Tonks by her arm and softly led her to the master bedroom.

"What is it, Remus?" Tonks asked after her husband closed the door and muttered a silencing spell.

"Harry has decided to help fight the dark wizard," Remus said quickly.

Tonks sighed in visible frustration. "You're sure about the threat of another dark lord?" she asked.

"Positive. Even more so, now that Harry is back. He told me that earlier tonight his scar hurt again."

"But that hasn't happened since You-Know-Who!" Tonks exclaimed in fear as her face paled quite visibly.

"I know," Remus replied darkly. "I don't know exactly what all this means, but I do know that something evil is looming in the near future."

"What is Harry going to do to help?"

"I don't know. He hasn't agreed to anything specific yet. However, I think he would be most beneficial as an internal spy."

"Remus, do you know how dangerous that is? You can't ask Harry to do that. I'm a metamorphmagus like him, let me do it." 

"No," Remus said firmly. He spoke again quickly, stifling the response from his feisty wife. "First off, you're pregnant. They wouldn't have any use for a pregnant witch among the ranks of the opposition. Secondly, Harry would understand the danger and never let you do anything like that when he could do it."

"But," Tonks began, "but what if they ask him to do something horrible?"  
  
"Like what?" Remus asked knowingly.

"What if they ask him to kill innocent people? What if they asked him to kill one of us?"

"Tonks, you know as well as I do that Harry would never hurt an innocent person- or us for that matter. He's an intelligent young man, he'll figure out how to get around those things. Besides, if he can relay the information back to us, then we can be there to stop anything.

"I think its time to reform the Order of the Phoenix," he continued. "We need to contact all the old members, everyone that is faithful to Harry. I'll need to contact Moody, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick…"

"Basically everyone but the Weasleys, huh?" Tonks chimed in.

"Well, I've never really trusted Mundungus Fletcher."

"Dumbledore trusted him."  
  
"Ahh, how could I have forgotten Dumbledore?" Remus smacked himself on the forehead.

"Um, dear, Professor Dumbledore is dead," Tonks said, eyeing her husband with worry.

Remus' eyes glazed over for a second before he answered. "No, no. Not Albus, I'm talking about Aberforth."

"Isn't he crazy? That's what everyone else says."

Remus chuckled. "What does everyone else say about Harry? Are they right?"  
  
Tonks got the point and lowered her gaze from Remus to the floor.

"Okay, I don't want to disturb Harry and Ginny right now, so I'll use the fire in the dining room while you use the one in here. I'll contact Moody, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. You contact Snape, Shacklebolt, and anyone else you think is trustworthy. And actually, call the Weasleys too. Harry will be in disguise for the meeting so I don't see any reason to exclude them."

"Other than the fact that they are completely rude to us at every chance they get. They basically kicked Ginny out of the Burrow because she won't stop spending time with us. They take advantage of every opportunity to spread lies about Harry…"

"Tonks, please stop. If we are to protect others and ourselves from this evil, then we will need to work together with the Weasleys, even if they don't realize they are working on Harry's side."

Tonks sighed. She really didn't want to have to endure a berating from Molly Weasely. 

"Look, why don't you call McGonagall, and I'll take care of the Weasleys." Remus said, noticing the panic in her face at the realization that she would be fire-calling the Burrow. She visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, Remus. I really don't want to deal with Molly right now."

"You may have to anyway, I'm going to try to get everyone here tonight."

Tonks shook her head in exasperation. "You know, if Molly and Ron would stop being so unreasonable, the rest of the Weasleys as well as Hermione would come around quickly. The only reason they believe the rumors about Harry is because of those two and the media."

"I know, Tonks. However, Molly is a very strong willed person, and she has chosen to use her control over her own family over this matter."

"C'mon, lets get this over with," Tonks said as she moved toward the fireplace. "Good luck," she said as she kissed her husband quickly.

"You too," Remus replied. 

As Remus left the bedroom, he heard the fire swell and then heard his wife call out "Severus Snape." He then crossed through the silencing charm he had erected earlier, Leaving him unable to hear anything.

He made his way silently to the dining room. Pointing his wand at the fireplace, he muttered, _"Incendio,"_ before throwing a handful of the shimmering floo powder into the fire. 

"Alastor Moody," he called out as he pushed his head into the fire.

Soon the mangled face of the retired Auror appeared in Remus's vision. 

"What can I do for you Remus?" Moody asked.

"I'm calling an emergency meeting of the Order here at the old headquarters," Remus replied.

"I'll be there in just a second."

"Thanks."

Remus then removed his head from the fire and started the process over again to call the next person. After a few minutes, he had called everyone except the Weasleys.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered to himself as he grabbed another handful of floo powder. "The Burrow," he yelled before shoving his face once again into the fire.

"Hello!" he called. "Molly, Arthur! Is anyone there?"

"Remus, what is it?" he heard as the face of Arthur Weasley floated before him.

"Arthur," Remus began, "Something has happened. I'm calling an emergency meeting of the Order."

"Same place as before?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"You can count on Molly and I. We'll bring the whole family."

"Good. Be here in about thirty minutes." 

Planning his speech to the Order in his head, Remus went to the living room to discuss the upcoming meeting with Harry and Ginny. When he stopped at the doorway, his eyes fell upon Harry and Ginny, still embracing each other. They were also kissing with a delicate urgency. It would have been obvious to a complete stranger that these two had not seen each other in a very long time. Tears of joy and pride welled in Remus' eyes. Joy for the fact that Harry was back and no longer lost to them. Pride for and in the young man and woman who had grown up so quickly.

Remus wanted to give them more time, but he knew that the various members of the Order of the Phoenix would be arriving shortly. Remus cleared his throat, but it was drowned out by the sound of the doorbell. Remus opened the front door to Moody, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Aberforth Dumbledore. 

"You rang, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore smiled as he spoke.

~*~*~

Holding Ginny sent a rush unlike any other through Harry's body. Her gentle warmth seeped through his skin, causing his insides to flutter uncontrollably. A million thoughts ran through his head, yet his head felt so empty that he swore his breath was echoing in his ears.

Pulling her even closer to him, he inhaled the scent of her hair. It had been four long years since he had seen this woman, let alone touched her. He was going to experience as much of her as he could in this moment.

"I can't believe you're actually here," Ginny whispered softly. She pulled back just enough to be able to look into his eyes. "I have missed you so much," she said as she traced his scar, sending shivers down his spine.

"Ginny, you don't know how often I've dreamt of this moment. Of course, in my dreams I'm always suave and I sweep you right off of your feet. I'm not a bumbling prat who's rooted to where he stands and mutters silly poetry lines when he sees you."

"Harry," she whispered, "You swept me off my feet the moment I knew it was you."

"I have something for you," Harry said as he removed his miniature trunk from his pocket. "I made this the other day." His trunk magically expanded to its normal size without so much as even a wink from Harry. He reached in and fished out the painting of Ginny and Lily that he had made. After a few minutes of rummaging, he finally found the painting.

"Oh, Harry! It's beautiful. You made this?" Ginny asked in awe. 

"Remus sent me this photograph," Harry displayed the photo. "I don't know, it just inspired me."

"I never knew you could paint," Ginny said as she smiled at the painting.

"Neither did I until I went to Paris."

Her attention was drawn back to Harry. "Paris? Is that where you've been this whole time?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to go too far and be out of owling range."

"I've always wanted to go to Paris. What's it like?"

Harry grimaced. "Lets' just say that the only way I would go back would be if it was with you."

"What do you mean, Harry?" she asked as she gingerly set the painting down on the sofa.

"Paris was a prison for me. Sure, I could walk about in public, but I had to stay disguised the entire time. Plus, there was no one there for me to talk to except Hedwig. It's really strange to think that I was still there just a few hours ago. So much has changed in such a short amount of time."

Harry trailed off. Lost in his own train of thought, Harry remained silent for a long time before he began to speak again.

"I've gone a long time being isolated from everyone that I know. I spent that whole time in Paris, so it's natural that I harbor some ill will toward the city.

Ginny lifted her eyes to meet Harry's gaze. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you."

"Ginny, nothing you did or didn't do caused what happened You don't have nothing to apologize for."

"Harry, my family practically lead the way for that toad of a minister we have to put you on the wanted list." Ginny was openly crying now.

Harry pulled her close, not being able to stand the sight of her crying. "Shh, it's okay, Gin. Don't cry." Harry held her like that for a few minutes while she regained her composure.

She suddenly looked directly into his eyes and spoke again. "I love you, Harry."

At those words, Harry broke down completely. He sank to the ground, his knees no longer strong enough to support his weight. Ginny immediately dropped to his level and engulfed him in a warm and loving hug. Harry clung to the red headed witch like a lifeline. Uncontrollable sobs wracked through his body as she tenderly held him close.

"Harry, what's the matter? What is it?" she pleaded. 

"I've almost forgotten what those words mean," he said in a lifeless voice. He stood and tried to put some distance in-between Ginny and himself. 

Unfaltering, Ginny stood too, and slowly began moving toward Harry. Everything was quiet as she walked toward him and he continued to look away from her. It seemed to take an eternity for her to finally reach Harry. When she did she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing him from his depressed reverie. 

"Then I'll just have to remind you," she said as she ran her fingers over his cheek and grabbing his face with both of her hands. She leaned up on her toes and closed the distance between them. The kiss that ensued was short and chaste, much to Ginny's disappointment.

Harry pulled out of the kiss looking dazed. Slowly the confusion in his eyes gave way to desire, and he pulled Ginny into his arms and lowered his head into another kiss. This time, Ginny was not disappointed at all. The kiss was passionate, but not wanton. There was a restless but calm urgency behind the kiss. The kiss seemed to go on for hours and yet only last a few short seconds all at the same time.

"I've missed you so much, Ginny," Harry whispered against her lips. 

"I've missed you too, Harry," she responded breathlessly. 

Again they kissed in the same passionate manner as before. After a few more blissful moments, Harry could feel Remus watching the two of them. Ignoring his sensors, Harry deepened the kiss. Ginny's tongue sought entrance into Harry's mouth, and he granted it willingly. Just as Harry was beginning to taste the inside of Ginny's mouth, the doorbell rang. 

Harry pulled away from Ginny quickly, the fear evident on his face. White as a ghost, Harry's face suddenly changed from his soft features. His chin squared and a cleft appeared. His hair turned an almost platinum blonde and lengthened to just past his shoulders. His eyes turned from their emerald green to jet-black. Ginny almost shivered at the sight, he was quite eerie. Harry gave her a reassuring smile as they heard Remus speaking with some people in the entry hall.

"Please wait here a moment," they heard Remus say. Seconds later he and Tonks entered the den. Pausing slightly at the now intimidating Harry. "Harry," he began, "Tonks and I have called an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone that is here now is trustworthy and on your side. However, I must warn you, and you as well, Ginny that the Weasley family will be here in nearly twenty minutes…All of them. If you want to reveal yourself to those who are here now, you can. For the meeting though, you will have to be in disguise."

"I don't want anyone else to know who I really am. Not yet. I know exactly what you are going to want me to do to help fight against the rising evil, and I don't want anyone to know that it's me doing it."

If Harry's knowledge of the task surprised Remus, he didn't show it. "Very well then. What shall we call you?"

"While here, I want you all to call me Layne. My name will be Layne Staley. I'm an American acquaintance of yours, Remus. I work as a consulate for the American Magical Government. Ginny and Tonks, you both have just met me tonight." All three nodded.

"C'mon," said Tonks, "let's get this place rearranged." Tonks began to magically move chairs around, when Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Let me do it," he said. He closed his eyes and held out his arms to his sides. Slowly raising them to shoulder height, a slight breeze played across his face as light flashed. Suddenly, the room was completely rearranged and ready for a meeting. There was a podium just before the fireplace, and many comfortable looking armchairs had replaced the sofas.

"Wow," Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Perfect, I'll usher them in then," Remus said, slightly dazed. 

One by one Harry saw the many faces of his past enter the room: McGonagall, Moody, Snape, Shacklebolt, Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore!!?? _Harry thought.

Noticing the confused look on Harry's transfigured face, Tonks leaned in and whispered, "That's Aberforth, not Albus."

"Isn't he crazy?" Harry asked quietly.

Tonks smirked as she replied. "Aren't you evil?"

Harry seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding and responding. "Good point."

As each member present took their seat, Remus stood at the small podium to address them all. 

"I believe we're only waiting on the Weasleys. They should be along in a few minutes," he said to the group.

"What do we need those old codgers for?" Moody piped up.

"Because, Alastor, if what I fear is happening is true, than we are all going to need to work together for the greater good."

It was then that the doorbell rang again. Realizing who would be joining the assembly soon, Harry began to steel himself. It would take all of his patience and tolerance to not lash out at the Weasleys. 

Within moments, the color red had filled in the entire room. First to enter was Arthur. He was followed closely by: Molly, Charlie, Fred (or George), George (or Fred), Bill, Ron and then Hermione. Mr. Weasley had his trademark silly grin plastered all over his face as he waved jovially to the small crowd.

"Hello, all," he said. "Didn't think we'd be meeting here like this again so soon."

"Hello, Arthur, Molly," Remus offered in greetings. The rest of the members of the Order waved in succession as they greeted each of the Weasleys. 

As the large family found seats, Remus began. "I'm sure you are all wondering exactly why you have been summoned here tonight. I assure you, the purpose of our meeting is not mere nostalgia. As you all know, the Order of the Phoenix is an ancient organization. It was formed almost a half a century ago. Its purpose is to destroy any threat to the magical society. When we last formed, it was to subdue Voldemort in his second rise to power." Harry noticed that there was no recoil at the name of Voldemort.

"Upon the downfall of Voldemort brought on by Harry Potter, the Order had disbanded, believing the world we live in to finally be in peace. Unfortunately, however, the waters of evil are beginning to stir again here on the isle. It is for this reason I have called you all here. Something is beginning, and I fear that if we do not band together again and act now, we may be on the brink of yet another war."

"What makes you say this, Remus?" asked McGonagall.

"The other night, while I was in my transformed state," he began.

"You mean while you were a wolf," Snape chimed in, taking a cheap shot at Remus.

"Yes," Remus said as he nodded. "Anyway, the other night, I felt the call."

"What call?" Molly asked snidely, her nose turned up at all of the talk of werewolves.

"The call of the dark. You see, when a dark wizard is trying to gain followers, one of the first things they do is send a call to dark creatures. Werewolves, vampires, even some giants can hear it."

"Oh dear," Molly muttered.

"You're sure it was the dark call?" Hermione Weasley asked.

"The dark call is very distinct. It cannot be mistaken for anything else. Though, I'm sure _you've_ read that already," drawled the contemptuous voice of Harry's former Potions professor.

_I'm starting to like him more already._ Harry thought.

Hermione looked quite put out by the comment from Snape.

"Severus is right. The dark call is a definable feeling. It is not one that can be easily mistaken," Remus said.

"Tell me, Remus," Snape began, "what exactly do you have planned for this new threat?"

"I already have a spy ready to be planted. All he has to do is find the source of the threat."

"And who, pray tell, is the spy?" piped Ron.

"You'll forgive me, Ron, for not offering that type of sensitive information about. I believe that with our limited knowledge on the threat, it is important to keep as many advantages as we can get."

"Three guesses as to just who is behind the whole thing!" Ron exclaimed as he looked directly into Ginny's eyes.

"Oh! Shove off it, Ron," Ginny told him.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE. YOU DIDN'T SEE IT. HIS EYES WERE AS RED AS WEASLEY HAIR! HE'S EVIL! MARK MY WORD, HE'S THE ONE BEHIND THIS NEW DARKNESS!"

Harry was squeezing the armrests of his chair so tightly that his knuckles were ghostly white from the pressure. He could see Ginny eyeing him cautiously. Remus moved to stand before him, his back to Harry.

Sighing, Remus said, "I can assure you, Ron, that Harry is not the one causing this new threat."

"How do you know?" Ron calmly asked.

"I can't tell you how I know."

"Where's Harry now? Where's he been for the last four years?"

"I don't know where Harry has been," Remus answered truthfully.

"It's because he's been practicing the dark arts and slowly gaining support. It's him out there. I would bet my life on it."

Snape shot a deathly sneer at the red headed young man. "If this new threat is a result from Potter, it'll be all of you," he waved his sallow finger at the entire Weasley clan minus Ginny, "to blame. Especially you two," he said, resting his eyes on Ron and Hermione.

"I've had enough of this," Molly said. "Remus, we will be more than willing to help fight against Potter and any followers he may have garnered. You know how to contact us. Come, Arthur, children."

The rest of the Weasleys rose and followed Molly out of the room. Arthur was the last to leave.

"Sorry about all of that," he said to the room.

"ARTHUR!" Molly yelled from the entrance hall.

Mr. Weasley gave a small yelp of horror before quickly leaving the room.

"Before we progress any further, young Remus, perhaps you could introduce us to the blonde individual sitting to Miss Virginia's right." spoke Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Ah, thank you sir," Remus replied.

"Call me Aberforth, please."

"Yes sir, Aberforth. This is Layne Staley, an American acquaintance of mine. He is a consulate of the American Magical Government."

"American?" asked Professor McGonagall. "What are you doing in England?"

"I wonder the same thing sometimes," Harry replied with an American accent. He turned to Remus. "Remus, I've decided that it's alright, as long as the Weasleys aren't here, I don't see the danger in letting the others know the truth."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"As long as we can get an oath from everyone that what is revealed here, stays here."

Remus looked around to everyone who didn't know the truth. "I'm sure everyone here would be willing to take a Wizard's Oath," he said.

Everyone in the room nodded. The moment after the last person nodded their head in consent, a chill filled the air as Harry magically sealed the wizard's oath. It was then, that Severus Snape put the puzzle together.

"Potter," he mumbled just audible enough for everyone to hear him. There was a low mumble among those who didn't already know about Harry's return. For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Harry retransfigured his face back to his normal features.

McGonagall almost fainted, Moody grinned his malicious grin (at least Harry thought it was a grin), Kingsley's jaw dropped almost to the floor, Aberforth just twinkled like his brother, and Snape gave a knowing sneer.

 "Unfortunately, there is little time for pleasantries," Harry said. "What Remus has told you isn't the whole story. Earlier tonight, while I was still away from the isle, my scar exploded in pain. That hasn't happened since Voldemort. I'm not sure exactly what it means yet, but I'm working on it."

Snape continued his malevolent sneer towards Harry as he continued. "I am the one who AAAAGHHH!!!" Harry gripped his forehead in sheer agony. The small cluster of people gathered around him as he collapsed.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked as she stroked his hair, his head lying in her lap.

Harry's eyes snapped open, the pain evident in his emerald pools. He slowly looked at the faces around him before settling his eyes back on Ginny. In a hoarse voice he whispered, "the heir!" 

A/N: A million thanks go out to dolphingirl79 and The Keymaker for being my willing guinea pigs in this endeavor. I make a million mistakes that none of you ever see because of them. Thanks so much, guys. Also, thanks for all of the reviews. I've been overwhelmed by the support for this story. Thank you so much. Please review this chapter. It really does help to know that people are enjoying the story.


	5. Bliss

_A/N: Warning! Major fluff alert. I promise, the action and espionage will start soon, but I had to give Harry and Ginny a little satisfaction first. Thanks to all of the reviewers. I should hit a hundred soon! That is incredible. Thank you all so much for your support. As always, thanks to my betas The Keymaker and dolphingirl79. Without them, this story would be one big pile of crap! Anyway, on with the show._

Chapter 5- Bliss

When Harry regained his wits, he realized that he was lying on the floor in the den of 12 Grimmauld Place. His head was resting in Ginny's lap. She placed his glasses back on his face, and began running her fingers through his hair. His face was covered in sweat, and there was a dull ache in his scar. The white of his eyes burning with fever, he looked at Ginny as she spoke softly to him.

"Harry," she said as she brushed her fingers along his cheek. "Harry, it's Ginny."

Ginny. His love. But how could she love him after all this time. She had told him earlier that she did, but Harry couldn't comprehend how. He knew that he still loved her, but that was different. He spent everyday of the past four years either thinking about her or trying not to think about her. Either way, he was still thinking about her. Ginny, on the other hand, had been free to live and love as she pleased. Why she would have wasted that time waiting for him was unimaginable. Just then, the beauty in question stirred Harry from his rambling muse.

"Stay with me Harry. Are you okay?" she asked.

_'Why am I on the floor?' _Harry asked himself.

"Wh-what happened?" he managed to ask aloud.

Ginny's face became quite serious. "You had an attack."

"My scar," Harry said.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

It was then that Harry noticed all the others gathered around him. His cheeks blushed slightly from shame as he slowly stood and began to pace the room. Everyone in the room had a deep respect for the young wizard (even Snape, though he would never admit it). So they all sat together quietly while Harry gathered his thoughts.

After a few moments of pacing, Harry shook his head in frustration. "I can't remember anything specific. All I know is that someone out there is happy about something, and it's definitely not a good thing."

"You said something about an heir," Remus said.

"What exactly did I say?" Harry asked him firmly.

"'The heir.' That's all you said," replied the werewolf.

Harry began to pace again, drawing back into his thoughts. _'The heir? What does that mean?' _

Then the answer hit him so suddenly that its obviousness almost made him flinch. Only Voldemort could cause him to suffer visions like he just had. Also, the scar pain was identical to the pain that he felt when he would suffer similar attacks brought on by the former Dark Lord. Plus, there was that distinct feeling he always had in his gut that told him that it was more than just a dream.

"Professor Snape," Harry said, garnering the attention of the Hogwarts Potions master. "What exactly do you know about curse scars?"

"Not much more than you already know, Potter," Snape sneered.

"Aren't we passed all of the old pleasantries between us?" Harry asked. "If we are going to triumph over this evil with a minimal loss, you and I need to bury this hatchet."

Snape smirked at the younger man. "Not bloody likely, Potter, but I'll keep that in mind."

Harry just shook his head and with an aggravated smile continued questioning the greasy wizard. "Do you know if it's possible for the connection to a curse scar to pass from one wizard to another? To their offspring maybe?"

"So little is known about curse scars as they relate to the original individuals involved," Snape said.

It was Aberforth Dumbledore who spoke up next. "In all that I have read, I have never come across anything that referred to curse scars or their psychological link as hereditary. However, I believe my brother would say that anything in this world is possible. In my experience, the things that seem the least believable are the ones that are usually more likely."

Harry processed this information for a moment before he turned his attention back to Snape. "Where you at anytime aware of a child?"

"What exactly do you mean, Potter?" asked Snape, his voice laden with disdain.

"I mean," Harry mocked the tone Snape had taken, "did Voldemort have a child?" he asked bluntly.

Snape looked at Harry like he had three heads. "Are you bloody mad? I think the Dark Lord had more important things to worry about."

Harry laughed. "I guess you weren't as thick in the fold as you had us all fooled to believe." Harry began to pace again, this time voicing his thoughts audibly. "So Voldemort has an heir. Who could it be?"

Tonks gasped. "Voldemort has a…? You didn't see who it was?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and responded, "It was too dark. The only reason I believe that it is an heir of Voldemort is because I got the same painful feeling that I had when Voldemort would possess me."

"Did he know you were there?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I honestly doubt it."

"So, this new Dark Lord is Voldemort's heir?" asked Kingsley.

"It's just a theory," Harry began, "but I'm fairly certain that yes, it is Voldemort's heir."

Tonks and Remus gave each other a meaningful look. Kingsley was cursing under his breath. McGonagall and Snape were muttering to each other. Aberforth Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, sucking on a lemon drop. Ginny was watching Harry intently. All of them were slowly processing the theory.

It was Dumbledore who finally stood from his chair. He clapped his hands together before speaking. "Well, if that is all for now, I'll be off." He shook Remus's hand and thanked him and Tonks for their hospitality before nodding to the rest and leaving.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was next. He nodded to Remus, Tonks, and Ginny before shaking hands with Harry and leaving. Snape and McGonagall left immediately after the tall auror. McGonagall gave Harry a small smile and said, "It's good to see you again. Welcome back, Harry."

Snape gave the inhabitants of number 12 Grimmauld Place a curt nod before leaving.

"Well, Snape is as pleasant as ever," said Tonks.

"Actually, I think I'm growing quite fond of the greasy old wanker," Harry smiled.

"Fond? Of Snivellus? What do you mean, Harry?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Did you see him go off on Hermione? That was bloody brilliant."

"Yeah, that was quite a good show," Ginny said.

"I can't believe your mom's being such a bleedin' berk," Harry said pointedly, causing the others to flinch at his foul language. "What?" he responded, "she is and you know it. Has she been that way ever since I left?"

"Pretty much," said Ginny. "She sort of kicked me out of the Burrow."

"She did what?" Harry asked.

"Well, she didn't kick me out, but she basically said that as long as I was living with her, I couldn't have any contact with Remus or Tonks. While I was living there, she would search my owls to make sure I wasn't receiving any post from you. She's really turned into another Umbridge."

"I don't understand exactly what happened to cause all of this with your family," Harry pondered out loud.

"It's because she's afraid. She doesn't understand that Voldemort couldn't be defeated by conventional means. The power you had to use to destroy him is inconceivable to her. Plus, you had to use a highly dark process to get the job done. All of this combined adds up to one very confused Molly Weasley. Of course, it also doesn't help that Ron claims you cursed him." Ginny frowned as she spoke of her family and its faults.

"WHAT!" Harry almost yelled.

"Yep," Ginny nodded.

"What exactly did the prick say?" Harry asked. Tonks and Remus both leaned forward to hear.

"He told Mum and Dad that after you killed Voldemort, you turned on him and cast the Cruciatus Curse."

"He said that? That bloody git! And Hermione, it's not like her to blindly follow anyone, even her own husband. She has always made up her own mind, so I can't believe she's going along with this. She was conscious when it happened…well sort of."

"I don't get it either, Harry. God, why is Ron such a tosser?"

This time it was Harry's turn to gawk at Ginny. "What?" she asked innocently. "I can swear if you can," she told Harry matter-of-factly.

Harry just smiled. "Of course you can," he said.

Remus stretched and looked at Tonks significantly. "We are going to get Lily ready for bed and then do the same ourselves. I trust you two can take care of yourselves for now," he said as he and Tonks made their way back toward the staircase. Harry and Ginny nodded their affirmation. Remus turned back before heading upstairs. He gave Harry a waning smile. "It's good to have you back, Harry. Goodnight," he said as he slowly ascended beyond sight.

The first few minutes that Harry and Ginny were alone again seemed saturated with awkward silence. It wasn't that the two were uncomfortable with each other. They just needed to reacquaint themselves. Harry caught Ginny's eyes, and they both started laughing hysterically.

"Why is this so weird?" Ginny asked.

Harry gracefully moved to her side. Running the back of his hand gently down her cheek, he responded, "It's not." He placed his other hand on her other cheek and drew her face close to his. He inhaled her scent deeply before pressing his lips to hers with an urgency like he had before the Order had arrived.

He instantly felt his knees threaten to buckle. The passion began to take control and soon, Harry was no longer coherent to the world. All that existed was himself and the petite witch that was currently wrapped in his arms. Her warmth pressed into him and seemed to melt the icy walls he had built around his heart over the past four years.

Minutes or hours passed, whichever it was Harry couldn't tell. Time seemed to stand still for the two of them. Slowly, they both began to regain their composure. Ginny pulled her head back and gave Harry a genuine smile of happiness. He returned the smile with one of his own.

"So, Mr. Potter. What other skills have you picked up during your time abroad? Is painting the only thing you did?" Ginny asked in true curiosity.

"No, painting isn't all I did. I worked out to stay in shape. I also practiced magic so I wouldn't get rusty. I also learned to play a few musical instruments," Harry said as he reddened with embarrassment.

Ginny's eyes went wide with this revelation. "What did you learn to play?" she eagerly asked.

"I learned to play the guitar, the bass, the piano, and the cello."

"Wow," was the only response she could muster in her amazement. Harry's blush grew even more at her amazement. "Play something for me."

"What do you want to hear?" he questioned.

"What is your favorite instrument?" she responded.

Harry thought for a second before answering. "The guitar," he answered.

"Then play me something on the guitar."

Harry summoned his trunk from across the room. Opening it, he reached in and pulled out a bulky black case. He laid the case on the sofa and unfastened the clasps along the side. He pulled out a beautiful satin finish acoustic guitar. Ginny could make out _"CF Martin & Co."_ on the head of the instrument. Harry snapped his fingers, and the black guitar case closed itself and flew back into his trunk, which shut itself. He sat on the sofa and patted the spot to his right, silently inviting Ginny to join him.

As she sat down, he began to explain. "This song is one that I heard about eight months after I left. It was the first song I learned to play because it really sums up…well it sums up just about everything."

Having said that, Harry began to strum a series of chords. It was a beautiful sound that bordered on melancholy. After a minute of strumming, Harry began to sing in a haunting voice that Ginny never knew he possessed.

_"We chase misprinted lies,_

_We face the path of time,_

_And yet I fight,_

_And yet I fight,_

_This battle all alone,_

_No one to cry to,_

_No place to call home,_

_Oooh… Oooh… Oooh… Oooh…_

_My gift of self is raped,_

_My privacy is raked,_

_And yet I find,_

_And yet I find,_

_Repeating in my head,_

_If I can't be my own,_

_I'd feel better dead,_

_Oooh… Oooh… Oooh… Oooh…"_

It was at once the most disturbing and yet the most beautiful music she had ever heard in her life. Ginny noticed that Harry didn't open his eyes once during the entire song. That coupled with his haunting voice drove the reality home to her. She began to cry softly for this man before her. She loved him more than life itself, yet she had no idea exactly how he has suffered.

"Don't," Harry said.

"Don't what?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Don't pity me. I don't need pity."

"It's not pity," Ginny muttered.

"Then what is it?" asked Harry.

"I don't know." Ginny thought about it for a moment before settling on…"I think its sorrow."

"Sorrow?"

"We've missed so much together, Harry. We could be married by now. We could have children. Instead, we've been apart for years and now we have to get to know each other all over again."

Harry began to speak, but Ginny placed her hand over his to quiet him while she continued softly. "I know you've been in hell, Harry, but I've suffered too. Don't think that a minute passed me by that I wasn't thinking about you. It has been pure agony. Not knowing where you were or if you were safe. You could have been killed and I would have never known. Harry, while you were gone, I was in limbo myself."

Harry had never once thought that Ginny would be going through a similar fate as he had been. "I'm sorry, Gin. I never looked at things from any other point of view but my own." Harry waved a hand and his guitar disappeared.

Ginny smiled at him. "It's okay, Harry. We're together now, and that's what's important," she said as she gathered herself into his lap. She sat facing him, her legs straddling his abdomen and wrapping around behind his back. She snaked her arms around his head and began playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "When are you leaving to find the new Dark Lord?"

"What?" Harry asked as his brow furrowed.

"The Dark Lord. You know, the whole spy thing. When are you leaving for that?"

"I don't know. I would guess tomorrow. The sooner I get in the better, huh?"

Ginny continued to play with Harry's hair. Each movement sent shivers of pleasure and joy all the way down his back, causing him to quiver occasionally. "I don't want you to leave again," she whispered as she laid her head down onto his chest.

Harry ran his hands up and down her arms. "I don't want to go either, but someone has to."

"But why you? You've been through so much and have already saved the wizarding world once. Why do you have to do it again?" she asked, raising her head and pleadingly looking into his eyes.

"Because, Ginny. I have to protect you. If this is the best way to do it, then it's what I'm going to do."

Ginny sighed before she leaned in and kissed Harry gently on the cheek. She traced a line from just under his left eye to his lips. "If you're leaving tomorrow, I don't want to miss a moment with you tonight," she whispered against his lips.

The husky tone to her voice caused stirrings in Harry that he hadn't felt in a long time. Heat was rising up his collar. His lips and hands were trembling almost uncontrollably. He was sure that with the way she was seated on him, Ginny could feel his arousal down below. She grinned wickedly while kissing him, and Harry couldn't help but smile back. He inhaled her scent deeply again, this time memorizing it. Allowing it to swirl around and fill his lungs to capacity. Harry swore he could feel her soul permeating his body, binding them together. His head began to swim in the passion flowing between the two of them.

"I want you, Harry," she rasped as she broke their connection.

"Here?" Harry asked sincerely.

Ginny giggled lightly. "No silly, my bedroom. You remember where I used to sleep when we'd stay during summer holiday?"

Harry simply nodded. Ginny stood and reached her hand out for his. Harry eagerly grabbed her hand and pulled her into another tight hug. As he released the embrace, he bent his knees and picked Ginny up. With one arm beneath her back and one beneath her knees, Harry glided up the stairs carrying Ginny before him.

He walked through the door to Ginny's bedroom, and gently placed her on the medium sized canopy bed that resided in the room. The room was just as Harry remembered it. The only difference was that instead of two beds there was only the one. Ginny sat up and slowly unbuttoned the blouse that she was wearing. It slipped to the bed and then fell to the floor, and her creamy white skin was revealed to Harry. He marveled at the contrast of her skin to the red of her hair. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Ginny blushed under Harry's gaze. She knew she wasn't beautiful. If she were perfectly honest, the notion of exposing herself fully to Harry was a terrifying thought. What if he didn't like what he saw? Would he turn and run the other way? These questions and others poured through her mind as Harry stared at her in her bra.

"Uh…Harry?" she tentatively asked.

"Wh…what…Oh, sorry," he said as his own blush crept up his face. "It's just that…you're so beautiful."

Ginny reddened even more. "Thank you," she muttered as she lowered her gaze away from him. Harry sat on the bed and placed a finger under her chin, pulling her eyes back to him.

"I mean it. You are beautiful." Harry got that same look on his face that he would get when he was about to go on a new adventure; it was a look that Ginny was all too familiar with. "I want to ask you something important before we go any further."

"What is it?" she asked anxiously.

"Ginny, we've been through so much. We've suffered so much. When I saw you for the first time tonight, I knew that I would do anything to stay by your side forever. The moment I knew that there was a new dark threat and I knew that I'd have to face it, I told myself that I'd marry you as soon as that threat was neutralized."

"Harry, I…" Ginny began before Harry cut her off.

"Please, let me finish." He took a deep breath, steeling his resolve before continuing. "Ginny, I don't want to leave here and go into the lion's den before making you my wife. There is a small chance that I could die, and I don't want to die having never known the satisfaction of being married to you. I don't have a ring yet, but I can take care of that tomorrow…" Harry trailed off when he realized Ginny was in tears. "Ginny…are you alright?"

"A-are you a-asking m-m-me t-t-to marry y-you?" she asked as she looked at him tearfully.

Harry began to panic. He thought she'd be excited, not upset like this. "Well, if you don't want."

"YES!" she screamed. "Yes, I'll marry you, you silly prat." She broke out into the most beautiful smile Harry had ever seen.

They kissed again. Harry traced his fingers along the bottom of Ginny's bra until he reached the clasp in the back. He fidgeted with it for a few minutes, making absolutely no progress. Ginny began to giggle at Harry's plight. Realizing that he wouldn't beat the damned contraption conventionally, he resorted to magic.

Harry snapped his fingers and Ginny's bra was no longer wrapped around her breasts. Harry's eyes drifted downward to see what no other wizard had ever seen before. His hands instinctually went to touch these new discoveries. He lightly brushed his fingers over Ginny's taut nipples, causing a hitch in the young witch's throat.

"Ginny, I…I've never done anything like this before," Harry said nervously.

Ginny's nervousness melted away. Of course, she figured this was the case, but hearing it from Harry himself made her feel better. "Neither have I," she responded.

Harry pulled his shirt over his shoulders, revealing his chiseled chest and stomach to her. They both stood and removed the remainder of each other's clothing before climbing under the covers.

Harry positioned himself on top of Ginny, looking deep into her cinnamon eyes. She returned his loving gaze with her own, almost losing herself in his deep green orbs.

"I give myself to you, Harry," she said softly. "I am your gift. I am yours and yours alone to love." She bit her lip and a small cry escaped her mouth as Harry entered her. It was more painful than she had imagined, yet it was blissful and invigorating at the same time. Harry had claimed her; she was his completely.

Harry placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "I am yours as well," he said in a raspy voice.

"Go slowly," Ginny whispered.

"Okay," Harry whispered back.

The two began to move. It was awkward at first, but after a while they began to move together fluidly. It was as if they weren't two but one.

When they were both spent, Ginny lay with her arm draped across Harry's chest. The rhythmic motion of his chest told her that he was in a deep and peaceful sleep. The aching between her legs reminded her that this was more than just a dream. Harry was really here, in _her_ bed. He had asked her to marry him, and of course she said yes. Ginny contemplated these and other things happily until sleep finally took over her body. That night's dreams were the sweetest she'd ever had.

_A/N 2: The song Harry played is "Nutshell" by Alice in Chains. A great song by a great band._


	6. The Morning After

_A/N: Yes, I am still alive. I'm so sorry this took so long. I don't want to give any excuses, but I will anyway. June and July are my busy months at work. August isn't nearly as bad. I promise not to make you wait two months for a chapter again. In fact, I've already started putting the next one together. Thanks for your reviews and your words of support and critique._

Chapter 6 The Morning After

Harry woke early the next morning. Gently prying his painfully tingling arm from under Ginny, he rose from the bed and quietly crept out of the bedroom and onto the landing before silently making his way to the shower.

Twenty minutes later, a clean and refreshed Harry Potter emerged from the now steamy loo. He conjured a white rose and left it on the pillow next to Ginny. Making his way down to the den where his trunk was located he gathered a clean change of clothes for the day. Harry changed quickly and left a note on the kitchen table informing the other occupants of number 12 that he would return by midday. Harry transfigured his features. His raven black hair grew until it touched just past his shoulder blades. He pulled all but his bangs back into a neat ponytail. His bangs hung freely over his forehead, surreptitiously concealing his infamous scar from view. His eyes changed from his usual green to a bright shock of unnatural icy blue. Pleased with his transformation, Harry apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm looking for a fine jeweler in the area. Do you know of one?" he asked Tom, the proprietor of the pub.

Tom, who was busy wiping down the bar, looked up to the stranger with a furrowed brow. Harry threw down a few galleons.

"For your trouble," he smirked at the older man.

"There's a place just off of Diagon Alley, on Natuur Alley. A place called Becker's."

"Becker's, aye. Thanks, Tom."

"How did you…" the barkeep began, but before he could finish, the stranger was gone.

Harry made his way out the back and through the brick wall entry into Diagon Alley. He checked his pockets quickly to assess his current galleon count.

"Probably not enough for the things that I need," he muttered under his breath. "Guess I'll be going to Gringotts first."

Harry flipped his hood over his head. Diagon Alley wasn't overly busy yet, but he didn't want to take chances on his scar being noticed. With an almost unnatural speed, Harry made his way down the large street to the wizard bank. He sauntered up to the counter nonchalantly.

"May I help you, sir," the goblin said, drawing out the last word. A smirk grew on his face…Harry couldn't tell if the creature recognized him or not. He carefully placed his key on the counter.

"I need to make a withdrawal from my vault," he said quietly as his hand still rested on the key. When he withdrew his hand, there was a small stack of gold resting beside the vault key. "Your silence in this matter is much appreciated.

"Of course, Mr. Smith," the goblin said, his smirk growing even more. "Please, follow me."

The trip down to his vault was as wild as he remembered. When the cart came to a stop, Harry exited and handed his key to the goblin. Harry entered the vault and filled his moneybag with as many galleons as he thought he would need.

Harry and the goblin made their way back to the lobby quietly. He exited the bank to a much busier Diagon Alley. The sun was shinning bright in the morning sky, raining down its rays into the muggy street. Harry couldn't remember the last time it was this humid.

Checking his hood to make sure it was secure over his head, Harry made his way back down the street looking for Natuur Alley. He found it a few minutes later. Turning down the unfamiliar alley, he immediately saw a sign that read: "Becker's: Specializing in Fine Jewelry and Precious Stones since 1822."

Harry pushed the door open, causing the attached bell to jingle. As he began to peruse the different stones and rings beneath the glass, a man appeared from the back of the store. He looked to be in his mid sixties, tall with unusually large hands.

"Good morning," he said in a light, jovial voice that betrayed his physical image. "May I assist you in finding anything today?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring as well as a pair of wedding bands," Harry responded.

"Ah, getting engaged? Well congratulations! Were you looking for anything in particular?"

"I'm honestly not sure. The woman I'm marrying is stunningly beautiful, and her rings should be nothing short of that."

"And exactly how much are you looking to spend on these rings?"

"However much is necessary," Harry said as he placed his full moneybag on the table.

The jeweler's eyes lit up instantly. "Well, my name is Jonah Becker. Pleased to meet you Mister eh…" said the old man as he extended his hand to the stranger.

"Mister going to spend a lot of money in your store," Harry replied as he took the proffered hand into his own.

"Very well, then. Let me direct you to this case over here," The man dragged Harry to a remote set of shelves in the corner of the store. "What do you think of this?" he reached under the glass and removed an overly ornate ring with diamonds clustered all about.

"No, too much," Harry shook his head, affirming his words. "I want it to be beautiful, that's way too garish."

"Well, do you see something more to your liking?" the jeweler asked, somewhat peeved at Harry's response to the ring.

Harry looked through the glass at the many different rings until he found the perfect one. The diamond was marquise cut, about two carats and set on a gold band. On either side of the diamond were smaller round-cut rubies.

"That's the one," Harry muttered softly.

Mr. Becker followed Harry's gaze to the ring in question. "Ah! Yes, that is a magnificent ring. It even has a wedding band to match."  
  
Harry looked at the ring next to the one he noticed and saw that it complimented the engagement ring perfectly. "I'll take them both. I would also like a plain men's wedding band."

"Ah yes. Now all of our rings are charmed to automatically size themselves to the wearer. We can add other charms to the rings if you would like: protection charms, charms to make the ring impossible to remove, detection charms for if the ring is ever lost. These charms would cost extra, of course."

"That won't be necessary, I can enchant the ring with those charms myself."

"Good sir, I assure you that these charms are not easy to perform. Enchanting a jewel takes a significant amount of power. Jewel enchanters study for many years before they are able to perform such spells."

"I assure _you_, good sir," Harry began, "that enchanting the jewels in that ring will be my business and mine alone. Now, for the three rings, how much do I owe you?"

"The three of them together will be 623 Galleons, 14 Sickles, and 4 Knuts."

Harry gave the man an even 640 Galleons before taking the bag containing all three rings. He left the store and made his way back to Diagon Alley. Sauntering down the alley, he stopped at Madam Malkins and picked out an exquisite set of white silk dress robes for Ginny and black dress robes for himself.

"One more stop," Harry told himself. He made his way to a small store on the corner called "In the Nick of Time". Looking around, it took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for. Deciding that both he and Ginny should have one, Harry picked up two pocket watches that worked like the clock in the kitchen of the Burrow.

He paid the clerk for the two watches and immediately set both of them to display Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Lily, and himself. Satisfied with his purchases for the day, Harry apparated back to Gimmauld Place and into the raucous scene of Tonks chasing a giggling Lily. Before Harry could react, Lily launched herself into his arms.

"Help me, Uncle Harry!" she screamed as she clung to him for dear life. Tonks was right behind the child with bright yellow hair that stopped just past her shoulders. Her face was pink with exertion. It was obvious that the two were playing.

"Help you?" Harry asked the child playfully. "How about I tickle you instead?" As Harry said this, the hand not supporting the child's weight began tickling the toddler mercilessly at her side. "Good heavens, you must weigh twelve stone!" he exclaimed as he set the girl down her feet.

"I do not!" the young girl said indignantly, her fists resting at her waist as she glared daggers at her Uncle Harry.

"Well, maybe not twelve stone, but you are a bundle full," Harry placated.

Lily nodded in what seemed like satisfaction before turning on heel and running out of the kitchen and back upstairs to the den. Harry turned and addressed Tonks.

"Should you be running around in your condition?" he asked.

"Whatever do you mean, Harry?" Tonks asked in a playfully irritated voice.

"You know, with the baby and all," Harry clarified.

"I know what you meant, Harry. I'm just giving you a hard time. Its fine for now, I'm not really that far along…still the first trimester."

"Is Ginny up yet?"

"She stepped out for a few minutes. I think she said something about visiting with Hermione. She looked ragged, must've had a late night," Tonks alleged with a mischievous grin.

Harry's face felt warm with the flush he knew was showing. He quickly changed the subject. "What about Remus?"

"I know he had a late night," she snickered.

Harry just hung his head and laughed. "Is he awake yet? That's what I was wondering."

"Yeah, Sweetie. He's in the shower now."

Harry helped Tonks by keeping Lily occupied in the drawing room while the auror started preparing lunch for everyone. Remus appeared soon after.

"Harry?" he called.

"In here, Remus."

A clean Remus entered the drawing room and watched his daughter show Harry her blessed Poochie.

"Tonks said you asked for me."

"Lily, sweetie, why don't you and Poochie let Daddy and Uncle Harry talk for a moment," Harry said gently to his goddaughter. Lily stood and gently gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. She then repeated the process with Remus before leaving the drawing room. Making sure the child was out of hearing range, Harry began. "When do you want me to leave and begin the mission?"

"Whenever you are ready. Obviously you shouldn't dawdle for too long. Why?"

Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew a small, velvet box. He opened it and showed the ring to Remus. "I want to marry Ginny before I leave."

"Harry, you do know how difficult that is going to be."

"I know. I don't want anything grand, just a small ceremony: You, Tonks, Lily. Could Aberforth perform the ceremony? I know Albus would have been able to."

Lupin smiled. "I'll contact him and ask. You just make sure to give that ring to Ginny as soon as you see her."

"I'll definitely do that," Harry said as he left the drawing room. He went down to the den and gathered everything in his trunk. He floated the trunk back up the stairs and into Ginny's room. _'our room,'_ he thought.

Ginny lay in that peaceful point that is perfectly set between sleep and consciousness. Her mind drifted blissfully to the prior evening. Harry had spent the night with her. He had given himself to her and she herself to him. A genuine smile of happiness graced her lips as she rolled over to drape her arm across Harry's chest. It was when her hand connected with the soft cotton sheets covering the mattress instead of the firm muscles of her lover's chest that she opened her eyes with a start. Her eyes came to rest on the delicate flower that rested on Harry's pillow.

She picked it up slowly and brought it to her nose. She inhaled the scent as she closed her eyes, losing herself for a moment. She ran the velvet petals back and forth against her lips, reminding her of the gentle kisses Harry had rained down on those very same lips. She smiled even wider as she stood and placed the rose in a nearby vase.

She had a quick shower and hurried down to the kitchen for breakfast. Tonks was there, as was a sleepy Lily.

"Good morning," Ginny sang joyfully. "Where's Harry?" she asked in the same singsong voice.

Tonks turned and gave Ginny a playful, knowing gaze. "I'm surprised you didn't keep closer tabs on him last night," she smirked.

Ginny's face reddened. "Tonks," she said through gritted teeth while nodding her head to the thankfully clueless child sitting at the table.

"What? She's not even paying attention," Tonks laughed.

"Huh?" Lily looked up from doing something with Poochie.

"Nothing, Sweetheart," Tonks said.

"Okay, Mommy," Lily smiled. She stood and ran out of the kitchen, squeezing the poor stuffed hippogriff to her side the whole time.

"Hey, no running in the house," Tonks called after her.

"Sorry, Mommy."

"I just don't want to mention anything to corrupt her," Ginny laughed.

Tonks smiled at the younger girl. "You are such a good godmother. Anyway, Harry left a note; Said he had to go to Diagon Alley for a few things. He should be home around lunchtime."

Ginny's face fell from happiness to horror. "What if he gets caught? Why did he leave and go there?"

"Calm down, Ginny. Harry's not stupid, you can trust he is taking precautions to stay safe."

Ginny sighed. "I know, Tonks. It's just that I just now got him back…I don't want to risk losing him again. He asked me to marry him last night."

Tonks squealed. "Oh Ginny! That's wonderful."

Ginny just smiled and nodded. "He wants to do it before he leaves for his mission."

"In other words, today."

"Right." Ginny shook her head ruefully; "My family is going to kill me when they find out."

"Nobody said your family had to find out," Tonks responded to the girl's worry.

"What do you mean? How can I keep this from them?"

"Simple, don't tell them. Look, you and Harry are both living here already. You'll both just stay here. Well Harry will when he can. Anyway, when this whole thing is over and the rest of the Weasleys are kissing Harry's ass, then you can tell them. Until then, I don't think it's necessary."

"Thank you, Tonks," Ginny said as she hugged the older witch. "I was thinking earlier, and I think that I might need to talk to someone. I know Ron's at the ministry today, I think it is a perfect time for me to talk to Hermione."

"Why would you want to talk to her?" Tonks tone was one of resentment.

"Hermione is a very logical witch. Ron's story defies logic in many areas. I'm hoping to appeal to the logical side of Hermione."

Tonks snorted. "Good luck," she said.

Ginny grabbed a piece of toast and quickly ate it before disapparating away from Grimmauld Place. She appeared in the center of Diagon Alley just as a cloaked stranger entered a small timepiece store to Ginny's right. She turned toward the end of the high street that the Leaky Cauldron was located on. She made her way in that direction, but stopped quite a few meters short of the pub. She entered an apartment building on her left and made her way up the stairs to the third floor. She found the door marked "304" and knocked.

"Coming," she heard Hermione say from the other side of the door. The sound of locks sliding was followed by the door swinging open.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Ginny gave a patient smile. "Hermione, we need to talk. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure. Do you want to come in?" the bushy haired girl asked as she moved to make room for her husband's sister.

"Thanks," Ginny entered and Hermione closed the door behind her. She led the redhead into the den and sat on the couch, motioning her to take the seat next to her.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"I don't know exactly how to say this, but I wanted to talk about four years ago."

Hermione's face gave a flash of grief before going back to her composed self. "What of it?" she asked distantly.

"What exactly happened? I wasn't there, so I don't know. You never talk about it. I only ever her Ron mention it."

Hermione studied her hands like they were the latest edition of "Hogwarts: A History." "What Ron said is the truth," she mumbled.

"Is it really? How do you know?"  
  
"I was there, Ginny."

"But you were held under the Cruciatus…for a while. Were you really coherent enough to realize or remember what was going on?"

"I watched Harry use a sword to cut off Voldemort's head. The look in Harry's eyes was terrifying. It was like starring into the eyes of the Dark Lord himself." Tears began to form in her eyes as she spoke. "Then I watched as Harry drove the head onto a troll's spear and then jab the spear into the ground; still with those evil eyes.

"Then Ron showed up. He grabbed my arm and yelled at Harry. I…I don't remember what he said. I honestly don't know if I ever even heard what he said. He took me to the Burrow where he told his family and me about how Harry had held him under the Cruciatus. I didn't believe it at first, but I kept picturing those eyes; those red eyes on the face of my best friend. I didn't want to believe it, but I really had no choice."

"Do you still believe it? Don't answer yet. Look back on your friendship with Harry. Go all the way back to first year. I want you to replay everything. Anything you can remember about Harry and his relationship with you and with Ron and everyone else. Take your time."

There was a comfortable silence as Ginny watched her sister-in-law close her eyes and dwell on her past with her friend. She saw a few tears fall hesitantly down her face. A few moments passed, and the tears were flowing freely now. Hermione leaned forward and clung to Ginny for dear life. Sobs wracked the older girl's body as she seemed to be losing a fight for control. Ginny wrapped her arms around the woman in a comforting manner. After a few minutes of this, Hermione seemed to gain control of her crying.

"Look, I've gone and gotten you all wet," she sniffed as she lifted her head off Ginny's shoulder.

"Its okay, Hermione," Ginny said as she held the girl by her shoulders. "You realize now, don't you?"

Hermione dropped her head. "Yes," she said weakly. She looked back in Ginny's eyes with earnest concern. "How is Harry?"

"He's good. We…me, Tonks and Remus, just saw him yesterday for the first time since he left."

Hermione drew in a sharp breath. "He's been alone this whole time?" she asked. She dropped her head into her hands as a wave of guilt washed over her. "I'm surprised he lasted this long."

"He almost didn't," she gave Hermione a sober look. "If you ever get a chance to read his letters, you'll realize how close to suicide Harry truly was."

Hermione's face paled. "Luckily," Ginny continued, "Harry is much stronger than you give him credit for."

"Was Harry there last night?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Yes he was."  
  
"He was the tall bloke with blonde hair, wasn't he?" comprehension dawning on the former Head Girl's face. "Oh God! He's the spy Remus mentioned!"

Now it was Ginny's turn to drop her head. A tear slowly ran down her cheek as she once again looked at her older friend. "Hermione, before the final battle, did you know…"

Hermione knew exactly what she was asking. "Yes, Ginny. I knew."  
  
"How long?"

"It was around mid January of seventh year. I went down to the common room one night when I couldn't sleep. I thought it would be empty; maybe I could get some studying done. Harry was already there. He was sitting on the floor, gazing into the embers in the fireplace. I approached him tentatively…you remember how he was then." Ginny nodded and gave a short laugh. "Well I figured he'd had another vision from Voldemort, but I was wrong. Of course, he didn't want to talk about it at first. Eventually, however, I got the truth out of him. Apparently he spent many sleepless nights over you."

"What?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Yeah," Hermione continued. "He told me that he was afraid to dream of you. He didn't want Voldemort to find out about his feelings and then harm you to get to him. Anytime he would dream of you, he'd force himself awake and go down to the common room."

Both girls sat in companionable silence as their thoughts dwelt on their friend.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Do you know if he still feels the same way? Do you feel the same for him?"

"Last night, he asked me to marry him," she said solemnly.

Hermione put her hands up to her mouth. "And what did you tell him?"

Ginny's serious look gave way to a cheerful smile. "I told him yes, of course."

Hermione leaned in and gave Ginny a brief hug. "Congratulations! When?" she asked.

"Probably today," Ginny replied.

"So soon?"

"Well, Harry has to leave soon. He's got that mission for the Order. Plus, it's not like any of my family are going to even know about it, let alone witness the ceremony. Mother would have kittens if she found out."

Hermione gave a look of sympathy, but she quickly smiled. "I'll be there to witness the ceremony. Let me get ready, I'll be just a few minutes."

True to her word, Hermione was ready in just about ten minutes. "Okay, I'm ready," she said. She was wearing a blue sundress decorated with daisies. Hermione locked the door to the apartment, then the two apparated to the foyer of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"It might be best if I talk to Harry before he sees you. If not, he's likely to panic and flee," Ginny said. Hermione worried her lower lip and nodded.

Ginny made her way down to the kitchen where she found Remus and Tonks sitting at the dining table reading. "Hey, Ginny. I didn't hear you come in," Remus said.

"Hey," Ginny replied. "Have either of you seen Harry?"

"He went upstairs a few minutes ago to put Lily down for her nap," Tonks said over her book.

"Okay. Look, I brought someone home with me…" Ginny began before Harry's voice came through the door.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!"**

_A/N: And the plot thickens. I know I promised action, and some is coming. However, this story is going to focus more on the mystery, espionage, and of course romance side of things._

_As always, thanks to The Keymaker for his brilliance in deciphering through my butchery of the English language. You are a lifesaver, my friend. I am truly lucky to have you on board with this story._

_Thanks to all of you who review. You keep me going through the tough times. _

_Cygnus Crux- I am a huge fan of your series. I hope this chapter helps to alleviate some of your concerns. I've taken everything you've written into account, but for the sake of mystery, I can't reveal all the answers at the same time._


	7. Nuptials

_A/N: Okay, I promised you wouldn't have to wait another two months, and here is the next chapter._

**_craftygurl-_**_ Thanks…I think. I actually haven't been called a girl since ninth grade gym class. I am a male member of the species…a straight one at that! (not that there's anything wrong with that!) I've been through many years of depression (like 99% of all Americans), so I guess that helps. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story. The espionage will start next chapter, so keep reading and reviewing!!!_

_Thanks to all of you for reviewing. I normally don't do individual responses, but when a man gets called a girl…well he just has to handle his business. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks again to my beta, The Keymaker. All of those really cool big words are his. Like I said, espionage starts in chapter 8. Enjoy._

Chapter 7 Nuptials

Harry was feeling great. He just put his goddaughter down for an afternoon nap. Standing there watching the little girl sleep brought a peace to him. Never before had he imagined having a family of his own. Today, however, he was taking the first step towards just that. Aberforth would be there that evening to perform the ceremony. His true friends would be there. _'My family,'_ Harry thought with a smile. He drew the shade over the window to keep the mid-afternoon sun from waking Lily. Walking back toward the landing, Harry turned to take one more glance at the girl before quietly slipping out of the room.

As Harry made his way down the stairs, he grinned widely at the sound of Ginny's voice drifting from the kitchen. Picking up the pace, he stopped just short of the stairs leading to the kitchen. His magical senses were going haywire. He could feel someone else's presence in the house. Closing his eyes, Harry found the signal and followed it to the foyer. When he opened his eyes, he was face to face with one of his former best friends…one Hermione Granger-Weasley. She hadn't seemed to notice him. She was standing with her eyes closed. Her lips were silently moving, chanting a mantra that only she could hear.

A boiling rage that Harry could barely control welled deep in the pit of his stomach. Staring at his childhood friend who'd abandoned him. Soon, Harry could control his rage no longer.

"**What the hell are you doing here!!!???**" he screamed, causing the woman to start in surprise and fear. Harry pinned Hermione to the wall with a furious gaze as the girl gaped back at him with fear in her eyes. 

"Ha…Harry! I…I," she began.

"You what? Spit it out," Harry said in the most malevolent voice he could muster. His pain caused by her betrayal was now used as a weapon to break her. To Harry's pleasure, it seemed to be working. Hermione was in tears of agony. She couldn't even look at Harry's face. Leaning against the wall for support, she sunk down to her knees in shame.

"Harry," a soft voice called from behind him. He closed his eyes as Ginny gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Slowly, Harry turned around to see Ginny's face full of love and understanding. "Calm down, Harry," she smiled as she spoke.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments before opening them again.

"That's better," Ginny continued. "Now, I want both you and Hermione to join me in the drawing room."

Harry sniffed derisively at the mention of Hermione's name. He stalked his way up the stairs and across the landing into the drawing room. Finding the darkest corner of the room, Harry sank down to sit. As he did this, he magically lowered the lighting in the corner, giving off a sinister look.

Ginny and Hermione weren't far behind Harry. When they entered, Ginny gave Harry a stern look that was reminiscent of both Molly and Minerva. Harry quickly released the magic he held on the lights before standing and making his way over to the women. Ginny sat on the couch and Hermione quickly joined her. The petite redhead then motioned for Harry to take the seat across from them; he reluctantly complied.

The tension in the air was almost visible. If either Ginny or Hermione had looked close enough, they would have seen the pure magic flow like lightning in Harry's eyes.

Once everyone was seated, Ginny began to speak. "I invited Hermione here today, Harry."

Harry's face took on a look of betrayal.

"I went to her flat and talked to her…just her. She believes you, Harry, not Ron," Ginny continued in earnest.

"Great, it only took her four years and a strong Weasley to realize something she should have known four years ago," Harry muttered acerbically.

Ginny was beginning to get irritated. "Look, Harry. You can either make this easy, or you can make it hard. Hermione is here because she cares about you and your friendship; a friendship that she desperately wants to salvage. I also know that no matter what you say, you care about her friendship as well. If not, you wouldn't be as angry as you were when you first saw her tonight." She paused as she hoped all she said was sinking in.

Harry, who was looking properly chastised, slowly nodded his head once.

"Good," Ginny said. "Now, Hermione, I think you should explain to Harry what you told me earlier today."

Hermione, who looked terrified at the prospect of setting Harry off again, cleared her throat and explained to Harry what she told Ginny. She talked about how his eyes frightened her that day and how Ron told his story to the rest of the Weasleys. She then explained what Ginny made her think about and how she was a fool to think that he could ever be evil.

"I know that it will probably not help, but for what its worth, I'm truly sorry. Harry, I hope that one day you can forgive me," Hermione finished in tears.

Harry looked up from the ground into the face of his former best friend. "I don't know how long it will take for things between us will get back to the way they used to be. It may never be that way again. But you are my sister, Hermione. I've never thought of you as anything less than that. You're family, and family forgives."

As soon as Harry finished, Hermione launched off the couch and clung to Harry as if her life depended on it. Ginny waited a minute and then got up and hugged the other two. All three of them stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

"Look at me. I'm like Niagara Falls today," Hermione said as she pulled back.

"Yeah, I don't think the puffy red eye look suits you, Hermione," Harry said as his lips flicked to a quick grin before falling back to neutral. The two women laughed lightly at Harry's jest.

Hermione smoothed out her dress as she sat back on the couch. Ginny sat on Harry's knee facing Hermione.

"Well, Harry," Hermione began, "Ginny tells me that you two have a pretty big day today."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Harry turned his face up to Ginny's. "Aberforth will be here at six to perform the ceremony."

Ginny smiled at Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter, I've never been very materialistic, but I refuse to marry you without first getting an engagement ring."

Harry reached in to the pocket inside his cloak and removed a small black velvet box. "I had a feeling you would say that, so I hope this will suffice."

Ginny took the proffered box and opened it quickly. She gave a sudden gasp as she looked at the stunning engagement ring. "Harry it's…it's beautiful. You shouldn't have spent so much."

Harry smiled patiently. "Ginny, I have more money that either of us could spend in a lifetime. If I want to splurge on my fiancé, then I will. Get used to it. As soon as everything is over, I'm going to spend the rest of my life pampering you. I have something else for you."

"What?" Ginny asked with barely contained enthusiasm.

"Go check your in your room," Harry smiled back.

Ginny looked at Harry in mock suspicion before quickly exiting the drawing room and bounding up the stairs to her bedroom.

When she was gone, Harry looked back at Hermione. His gaze was understandably reserved. "Forgiven, Hermione, but never forgotten," he said coolly. Hermione looked into his eyes for a second before dropping her gaze back down to the floor and nodding.

"I understand," she muttered.

"I also suggest you go and talk with Remus and Tonks. They have also been hurt by the actions of you and your in-laws."

Hermione stood and made her way to the landing, but Harry called out her name to stop her as she walked through the doorway.

"Hermione…Thanks."

"For what?" she asked in genuine confusion.

"For believing in me," he replied.

"It took me long enough," Hermione huffed.

Harry chuckled. "You know what they say…better late than never."

He watched Hermione make her way slowly down the stairs and then down into the kitchen. He then turned his gaze up to the third floor and went to the room he shared with Ginny.

Knocking, Harry politely waited for Ginny to let him know it was okay to enter. Once given permission, he opened the door to the vision of his bride in her white dress robes. She smiled at him widely.

"Wow!" was all Harry could say.

"Why, Mr. Potter, I believe you have been left speechless."

Harry simply nodded. Slowly, he regained his composure and smiled back. "Well, Mrs. Potter, you are a vision of true beauty and would leave any man speechless."

Ginny blushed and her eyes welled with tears of happiness. "Call me that again," she commanded.

Harry feigned confusion. "Call you what again?"

"What you just called me," Ginny demanded with a short giggle.

"Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes, that."

"Why should I call you that, Mrs. Potter?"

"Because I like the way it sounds. Its just…perfect."

"Well, in that case," he began as he slowly made his way to her. Pulling her into a deep hug, he sighed. "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

"I love you too, Mr. Potter."

They remained like that for a few moments before they were interrupted by a knock. They turned to see Tonks watching them with a broad smirk.

"So, Harry, Ginny tells me that there is to be a celebration today. In fact, Remus said that Aberforth Dumbledore will be here in only a few hours to perform a certain ceremony."

Harry could tell Tonks was trying to take the mick; she was just so horrible at it.

"You haven't gotten any better at kidding with someone, have you Tonks?" he asked.

"Fine, don't humor me. Anyway, Ginny, you come with me, I'm going to decorate the den for the ceremony, and I want your input on how you want it to look."

"Okay, just let me change and I'll be right down."

Tonks turned to leave and walked straight into the wall, the doorway slightly to her left. She quickly shook it off, turned back and smiled sheepishly at the other occupants and left. Harry pulled Ginny into another hug. They parted slightly and claimed each other's lips. Their faces clung together in a mix of love, passion and fear. They were both terrified of parting. This day was to be the best yet of their young lives, but the next day would bring loneliness and uncertainty.

"I'd better change and help Tonks," Ginny said.

"Yeah. I'd better go make sure Remus hasn't murdered Hermione."

Ginny laughed softly at Harry's joke before kissing him again and shooing him out of the room.

Harry walked down the stairs into the den where Tonks had bright yellow banners with pink, red and white hearts flying around them. Harry just shook his head with a smile and continued down into the kitchen.

"Remus, you haven't hurt Hermione yet, have you," Harry said with a smile as he entered.

"No, Harry. She's just fine. In fact, it's good to be on speaking terms with her again," Remus responded from the table. Hermione was sitting across from the lycanthrope. Both were nursing steaming mugs of tea.

"Would you like some tea, Harry?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"I'll get it, Hermione," he replied. "Oh, and I agree with Remus…its good to have you back, Hermione."

Harry poured a cup of tea and joined the other two at the table.

"Tonks is going crazy with the colors in the den…I hope Ginny can get her under control," Harry said.

"She's a female Weasley, Harry. She could get Voldemort to do ballet in a tutu," Remus joked, causing Hermione to grin and Harry to snort into his tea.

The trio sat and drank their tea in silence for a while. Hermione finally worked up the courage to ask Harry about his plans for the threat from the north.

"When do you think you'll leave to spy on the new dark lord, Harry?" she asked bluntly.

Harry gave a grin, but it disappeared as soon as she saw it. "How long have you been wanting to ask me that, Hermione?" he replied.

"Since I figured out it was you."

"Was it that obvious?" Remus asked.

"Only when other pieces of the puzzle were put in place. Like finding out that Harry has only recently returned to England and no one else has seen him since he left. Couple that with the info from the Order meeting and the quiet stranger in attendance to that meeting, and it only makes since that the spy is Harry."

Remus and Harry shared a quiet look before both nodding. "Too obvious," Harry said. "I shouldn't have been at that meeting. I should have waited upstairs or something."

Remus sighed. "What's done is done, Harry. We can't change anything now. We should just continue with the current plan."

Harry just nodded before turning his gaze back to Hermione. "Anyway, the answer to your question is this: I want to enjoy the rest of today. Tomorrow morning, I want to wake up next to my wife and relish in the few minutes of the morning that I won't have to think about anything else but her. Then, after breakfast, I'm going disguise myself and apparate to Hogsmeade for preliminary investigation. I'll find the location of their camp and infiltrate as a new recruit. From there, we will see."

Hermione just nodded and returned to her tea.

Harry and Remus brought Hermione up to speed on their suspicions of the new dark lord being an heir to Voldemort.

"It just doesn't make sense, yet it's crazy enough to actually happen," Hermione said. "Who would ever procreate with that foul thing?" she asked rhetorically, a look of complete disgust marring her face.

They continued to talk about serious matters involving the looming threat. It was after an hour of this not so idle chitchat that Harry found a question nagging at his brain.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she replied.

"How long have you and Ron been married?"

"We were engaged the summer that you left, and were married that next January. Why?"

"Just curious. Was Ginny your made of honor?"

"Yes, she was."

"Even though you didn't agree with her, you asked her to be your made of honor?" he continued.

"Yes, Harry. She's Ron's sister, and really the only female friend I have."

"Who was Ron's best man?" Harry asked, his eyes locked on to Hermione's.

Hermione couldn't stand to look Harry in the eyes anymore. She studied her teacup strongly before muttering a barely audible answer. "Percy."

"Percy? I thought Ron hated Percy," Harry questioned.

"After…well, after everything that happened at the end of our seventh year, Ron reckoned Percy had been right the whole time…right about you."

Harry sighed lowly. "It's okay, Hermione. I don't blame you for being a weak-minded follower." Hermione winced at his not so hidden jab.

"I promise you, Harry, I'll find out what's behind everything with Ron. I doubt it's simple jealousy like what happened in fourth year. I know Ron can be a prat, but I just don't think he could be _that_ jealous. Something else is causing his behavior, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

After another hour of talking, Aberforth Dumbledore arrived. He was dressed in silver robes decorated with white stars. His beard fell to about his waist. The sides of his mustache were braided and fell to his chest.

"Good evening," he said genially to Harry and Hermione after Remus lead the old wizard into the kitchen.

"Mr. Dumbledore. Its good to see you again," Harry said. Hermione's face scrunched in thought at Harry's 'again' comment, but she let it go.

"Please, Harry, call me Aberforth," replied the older man.

"Yes sir…Aberforth."

Aberforth and Hermione exchanged quick greetings before the old man clapped his hands together. "Well, I understand that there is to be a wedding here today. Tell me, where is the lovely bride?"

Harry motioned towards the den. "I believe she's in the den keeping Tonks from turning everything fuscia."

"Well, I remember how it was to be young, so let us not delay any longer," Aberforth said as his beard twitched with a grin.

The four made their way into the den, which was no longer bright yellow, or any other loud color for that matter.

_'Thank Merlin,'_ Harry thought.

Instead, the room was decorated in maroon tones with pink hearts. Red and white roses adorned the mantle. There was a picture of Harry and Ginny together. It was taken during his seventh year, her sixth. They were sitting together on one of the sofas in the Gyffindor common room. Harry had been going over a particularly tough potions essay with Ginny.

_'I always wondered why she asked me for help and not Hermione. I guess now I know,'_ Harry thought with a smile.

Ginny was sitting on one of the overstuffed chairs as Tonks transfigured the couch into a pew for the rest to witness.

"Ginny, it's time for us to get ready," Harry whispered in her ear, lingering enough to make Ginny shiver.

"Okay, love," she replied softly.

Harry and Ginny both stole up the stairs. Ginny ducked into her room after kissing Harry. Harry then went up to the room he used to share with Ron. He changed quickly and went back down to the den where everyone was waiting patiently for the bride and groom. Hermione stood and pulled Harry into a hug.

"You look incredibly handsome, Harry. Ginny is a very lucky woman," she said as she held him close.

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry said as he pulled away. "It means the world to me that you are here for this."

Tonks repeated Hermione's gesture. Remus pumped Harry's hand up and down and slapped him on the shoulder.

"James and Sirius would be incredibly proud of you right now. Lily would be too," he said.

"I am proub of him, Daddy," said the sleepy little girl who was sitting on the transfigured pew. Harry and Remus both chuckled.

"Harry, if you'll stand here," Aberforth beckoned. "Good, now, where is Ms. Ginevra?"

The moment could not have been more perfect as Ginny, once again dressed in her white dress robes, emerged from the stairs. There was a collective gasp from everyone in the den as she made her way slowly to Harry's side.

"Splendid," said the wizened wizard. "Let us now begin.

"We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls has come our way through all paths of belief and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing. Without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to life, posterior to death, initial of creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this.

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Harry and Ginevra have come here today to be joined as one in marriage.

"Ginevra, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes, it is true," replied the bride.

Aberforth smiled and continued the ceremony. "Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember this:

"Like a stone should your love be firm; like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Comfort one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth.

"Harry, I have not the right to bind thee to Ginevra, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

"It is my wish," Harry said as he gave Ginny his wedding ring.

"Ginevra, if it be your wish for Harry to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger." Ginny slid the ring onto Harry's finger.

"Ginevra, I have not the right to bind thee to Harry, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

"It is my wish," she placed her ring in Harry's hand.

"Harry, if it be your wish for Ginevra to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger." Harry gently placed the ring on Ginny's finger.

"Repeat after me, Harry.

"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself,  
but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person,  
but I shall serve you in those ways you require,  
and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.

"I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and  
the eyes into which I smile in the morning.  
I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup.  
I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care.  
I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine.  
I shall not slander you, nor you me.  
I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in  
private and tell no strangers our grievances.

"This is my wedding vow to you.  
This is the marriage of equals."

Harry repeated the vows without taking his eyes off of Ginny's.

"Ginevra, repeat after me." Aberforth uttered the same vows, which Ginny repeated to Harry with a voice full of love.

Aberforth continued. "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years, May happiness be your companion and may your days together be good and long upon the earth.

"Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulties and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at one time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives - remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, I do believe you may now kiss your bride."

Harry smiled widely as he cupped Ginny's cheeks in his hands. He pulled her face towards him and passionately kissed is beautiful bride.

_A/N2: The wedding ceremony is actually a mixture of three different religions/cultures. The first part up to right before the vows is pagan, the vows are Celtic, and the blessing is Apache. I think they all go together quite well. I wish I could say I wrote that, but I'm not that deep._


	8. Reconnaissance

Harry woke with a start. There was a slight tinge in his scar, but not too painful. He inhaled and drank in the scent of his new wife. _'My wife,' _he thought to himself. Ginny stirred slightly and pressed herself closer to Harry's body, causing Harry to chuckle lightly.

"Mmm…what's so funny, Mr. Potter?" she mumbled into her pillow.

"Your hair is so messed about, I doubt you'll ever be able to set it right," he responded. Ginny grabbed her pillow and whacked Harry on the shoulder. "I'm going to have a shower and then head downstairs, Love," he told her.

"Not without dispensing kisses first." Harry leaned forward, gently rubbed the back of his hand along Ginny's cheek and kissed her with a slow passion, as if he had all the time in the world and all he wanted to do was kiss her. He pulled away reluctantly, but Ginny made a small feral growl and quickly closed the new and unwanted distance between them and reclaimed his lips in a much more ferocious kiss. Harry fell backward with Ginny on top of him. She straddled him, and could instantly feel his arousal. Ginny broke the fiery connection of their lips and began kissing her way down Harry's naked torso. Before Harry knew it, he was hit with a wave of lust, desire, and love as Ginny was performing wonders on his body.

He placed his hands underneath each of Ginny's arms and pulled her back to his face as his arousal sought refuge inside of her. It didn't take long to find it, and they began to move together as a couple with years of practice, though they've only been married for roughly 14 hours. Ginny's breathing began to quicken as she moved gracefully over Harry, her hair forming a beautiful curtain around both of their faces. Harry began to kiss her in earnest as he got closer and closer to exploding. She moaned into his lips and then broke the kiss as she could no longer hold it in. Harry reached up and brushed his thumb over one of her petite nipples and Ginny instantly came with the new contact on top of everything else. Harry could feel her walls constrict with her orgasm and he began to spill out inside of her.

With a final sigh of ecstasy, Ginny collapsed on his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around his wife and closed his eyes as he inhaled the mixed scent of her hair and their sex. It was an intoxicating smell that Harry felt he could easily get used to. Ginny moved her head and rested her chin on his chest so she could look at him.

"I love you, Harry," she said simply, the truth of her words easily visible in her eyes.

"I love you too, Ginny."

"I don't want you to leave today. I just got you back. I don't know that I can bear to be without you again." As she spoke, a single tear ran down her face, leaving a sparkling trail behind it. Harry reached up and dried the trail with his thumb. He didn't respond immediately, taking the time to think through his words fully.

"It won't be like the last few years. I'll be on the island for one thing. And posing as a member of a magical government, I'll be asked to keep up appearances on that end, so I should be able to come back frequently."

"You'll be careful, won't you?" she asked.

"Of course I will, Ginny," Harry responded, still rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I've got too much to live for now. And to think, only a few days ago I was ready to end my existence. Now I want it to last forever."

"How close did you get," Ginny asked, sincerely curious, but at the same time afraid of the answer.

"The night I came back, it was the pain shooting through my scar that saved my life. I was a breath away from jumping to my end when the pain hit." Ginny paled at this news she reached up and grabbed Harry's face between her hands.

"Don't you ever…ever think of doing anything like that again," she said through clenched teeth. Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss her.

"Never, Love. I thought I'd be setting you free. Now I know that it would tear you apart, and I could never do that to you. Now, about that shower…care to join me?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. Ginny gave a seductive, knowing smile as she raised herself off of Harry and led him to the shower adjoined to their room.

~*~*~

Tonks was feeding Lily, preparing breakfast for the rest of the house, attempting to get Remus out of bed, and getting ready to go to work all at once. '_Nobody can multitask like a mother'_ she thought to herself. It was while she was in the kitchen, bargaining with Lily to get the child to eat her eggs when she heard the doorbell. She apparated to the front door (to save the five seconds it would have taken to walk) and opened it to a flustered Hermione.

"Hey, come in, Hermione. Everything okay?" she prompted at the sight of the younger witch. She moved to the side to allow Hermione entry into the house. Hermione, with a slight pink tinge to her cheek, moved into the entry way and out of the cold.

"Hi, Tonks. Everything is okay. I tried to talk to Ron this morning, but things didn't go as well as I hoped. Harry hasn't left yet, has he?"

"I don't think so. I haven't seen him or Ginny all morning. They were probably up pretty late last night." Hermione blushed even more at that comment.

"So they've been enjoying married life, eh?" Hermione asked?

"I assume so…we didn't hear a peep from their room last night. I don't know about them, but when Remus and I were first married, we were getting noise complaints from three houses down," Tonks replied with a toothy grin.

"Well, it's because I silenced the ever living crap out of our room," Harry said with a smile as he entered the kitchen. He gave both Tonks and Hermione a hug.

"Good morning, get some breakfast, Harry," Tonks said as she returned his hug. Harry grabbed a plate from the cupboard and loaded it down with eggs and sausage. He then sat down at the table between Hermione and Lily.

"Where's Ginny? Recuperating?" Tonks asked.

"Hardly. She's drying her hair. She'll be down in a minute." Harry said before turning to Lily. "Good morning, Lily," he said to the little girl.

"Good morning, Uncle Harry. How come you didn't give me a hug?" she whined back to him.

"Because you are an extra special girl, and extra special girls get kisses," he replied as he leaned in and gave the girl a quick kiss on the forehead. She giggled and kissed him back on the cheek. She stood on her chair and hugged him around his neck.

"I love you, Uncle Harry," she said. Harry could feel his eyes well up with tears as he hugged the little girl back.

"I love you too, Lily."

"Come on, Lily, let Uncle Harry eat. He has a busy day today," Tonks said, pulling the girl off of Harry and setting her back down in her chair.

"Leaving today, Harry?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to start my search today, but I may be back tonight…depends on what I find out there. I'm not expecting to hit pay dirt automatically. Though trouble does seem to find me easily," he said, trailing off towards the end as he thought about the absolute truthfulness of the last statement.

Hermione chuckled lightly to herself. "That it does." She seemed to hesitate for a second before steeling her courage and asking "Do you mind if I ask you something, Harry?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

She looked sheepish, staring at the table while talking. "I know you don't owe me anything, Harry. Quite the contrary, I'm the one who owes you. But, I was wondering if you would be willing to tell me what happened that night. So much was a blur, and things just happened so fast. I had been under the Cruciatus for so long." Harry sighed, and Hermione began to hedge. "It's just that…I'm going to have to try again to talk to Ron about this eventually. Even if I never bring it up, he's going to pick up on my attitude change eventually. I need to know what happened so I can form an argument in my head."

Harry looked at his half eaten breakfast, again reliving the events of four years ago that lead him to his solitary confinement in France. His eyes visibly darkened as his mind transported him miles away from the dining room he was currently seated in.

"You don't have to, Harry. I'm sorry for asking," Hermione said.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she came downstairs, a freshly showered Remus not too far behind her.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly. "It's nothing. I'm sorry for asking, Harry."

"Well, do you want to know, or don't you?" Harry asked in a distant voice. "I'll tell you what you want to know, but I only know my side of things.

"The fight with Voldemort was terrible. The man, if you could call him that, had a keen way of causing pain from the inside out. You know I was never good at occlumency; my shields were weak compared to his mental attacks. I was determined to win, however. I would not let him destroy the lives of the people I loved." All of the occupants of the room (except for Lily, who was preoccupied with her pet hippogriff) were leaning forward, bent on every word Harry spoke. None of them, not even Ginny, had heard Harry speak of this before.

"While you and Ron were playing diddle in the head girl suite at school, I was working with Moody on a plan to finish the war. Albus was gone at this point, and there was still work to do. Once I had decided to finish things myself, I went straight to Moody to devise a plan. He and I worked tirelessly.

"We trained, and I learned more defensive and offensive magic than I thought possible. He worked me into physical and magical shape, preparing for the marathon that would be my battle with Voldemort. We also spent hours researching ways to destroy the monster. We read through Dumbledore's personal library, and found a few spells that we thought would work. Moody brought them to Snape to get his opinion on these spells. Dumbledore trusted him, and Moody and I decided to continue that trust.

"Snape ruled out several, claiming that the nature of the spells would not be enough to overcome the steps taken by Voldemort to ensure his immortality. There was only one spell that Snape thought _may_ work. It was very dark magic, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from ending his existence. Essentially what it did was it ripped his soul from his body, and forced it into my body. Once two souls occupy one body, they will fight until one has complete control, in effect destroying the other soul. Moody believed that my soul possessed enough light to extinguish Voldemort's darkness once and for all. Snape didn't think so, but he would be losing an enemy no matter which of us lived or died.

"And so the battle came, and you and Ron fought by my side like the friends that you were: brave and unselfish. When Voldemort and I met, the fight was hard…painful. God he knew how to make people hurt. I have never felt pain like that which he caused with just mere thought." Harry shuddered involuntarily at the memory. Ginny wrapped her arms around him from his side as he continued. "It was a long time before I got an opening that gave me the opportunity to cast the spell. I was afraid I would be driven insane before I would get the chance to fire it off. When I did, it worked almost immediately. Voldemort's physical body went limp and hit the ground with a sickening thud. At the exact instant, I felt him inside my head. It was like when he possessed me back in the Department of Mysteries. I could feel his presence bearing down on my brain and for a brief time, he took over. This started another battle, one of wills and not of might or magic.

"It was during these few minutes that Ron approached. Voldemort, using my body, attacked. Seeing this spurred me into action, and I forced the asshole back down and became myself again. It was too late, though. I rushed to Ron's side, but he was unconscious. I mutilated Voldemort's body both out of rage and as a warning to his followers. Voldemort's soul was still fighting to regain control during Ron's rage after he regained consciousness. It took all my will to keep him from controlling me again. It wasn't until later that night, when I saw Ginny that his soul screamed in agony and was then silenced forever. The Love I felt for her was too strong for him."

Harry looked up at the crowd, all of them fighting back tears at the story of the agony their hero went through for them, and the torture he endured afterwards at the hands of his friends.

"That is what happened that night, Hermione," he said simply.

"I need to talk to Ron…I need to tell him what happened," she said, more to herself to anyone else in the room.

"He won't believe you. I'm afraid that the friendship he and I once had is long dead. Even if the truth is revealed, the chasm is too large to overcome," Harry stated sadly.

"Mommy look," Lily called, breaking the overbearing tension among the adults in the room. She had spilled her breakfast all over herself and her toy. Tonks sighed as she picked up the little girl and left the room to clean her off.

"Well, I'm off to work," Remus stated. "Harry, be careful. And if you run across anything suspicious, let me know as soon as it is safe for you to do so. I'll keep the rest of the Order up to date from there."

"Will do, Moony!" Harry said while saluting the older gentleman. Remus bid the other occupants of the room a farewell and apparated away.

Harry turned towards Ginny and Hermione. "No offense, Hermione, but don't you have a job too?"

"I work as a researcher in experimental medicine at St. Mungo's. I do actually have to be heading to the office, so I will tell you both 'goodbye.' Harry, be careful. The whole of wizarding Britain will recognize you immediately if you aren't careful."

"I'm walking into the lion's den, and you're worried about me being recognized by regular wizards?" Harry responded.

"Of course…you can handle yourself against a dark lord and his followers, but you won't lift a finger against normal people. It is your greatest strength and your biggest weakness at the same time." She pulled Ginny and Harry into a group hug. "I love you both very much," she said before releasing them and apparating away before they could say anything.

~*~*~

That evening, just before dusk, a figure with blonde hair apparated behind the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. It was Harry in disguise. He made his way to the Hog's Head, ordered a shot of firewhiskey, and then took a seat at a table in the corner. Assessing the area, he noted the bar was about half full. Most patrons were being loud and raucous, enjoying a night at the local pub. There was a party of two, however, huddled in a corner across the room from him. There were leaning over, obviously having a heated discussion. Harry strained to try to hear, but the noise from the other patrons made hearing their conversation impossible. He had an idea, though. He stealthily cast a spell over the group, and a similar one over himself. The sound waves from the quiet conversation hit the edge of the ward over the group, and transferred them to the ward over Harry. _Hmm,_ he thought to himself, _I didn't really expect that to work_. He silenced his irrelevant thoughts and listened to the conversation.

"Are you sure he is?"

"He said it himself."

"Well yeah, but I could claim to be bleeding Harry Potter…doesn't make it true," said the skeptic member of the party.

"Why would you even claim to be Harry Potter?"

"That doesn't matter. The point is, just because this guy says he is the son of Voldemort doesn't mean it's true. You know the Dark Lord had no children."

"No, Dolohov, I don't know that."

"It's impossible. None of our ranks ever had any children whose father was unaccounted for. Besides, the only person who could possibly have mothered a child of Lord Voldemort's would have been Bellatrix, and we know her story. It is impossible."

"Will you at least meet with him? He wants to gather all the surviving followers. He's going to revive the movement."

"Why, Yaxley? Why start it back up? Potter will stand up to whoever this new Dark Lord is, destroy him, and then we'll be back in Azkaban…again."

"Harry Potter will be no threat. The whole of England despises him, and would turn on him the instant he showed his face. Besides, the Dark Lord plans on using Potter's unpopularity to his advantage. We can cause as much mayhem and trouble as possible, and the world will automatically assume Potter is behind all of it," Yaxley responded, excitement evident in his tone.

"Have you noticed, Yaxley, that these things just don't work out? Voldemort tried once, and Potter defeated him. Decades later he tries again, and again Potter defeats him…kills him dead and mutilates him. If you're keeping count, that's two for Harry Potter, and zero for opposing dark lords. Give it up, Yaxley. Life is as good as it is going to get. The sooner you and the rest of the remaining Death Eaters accept that, the better off we all will be."

Yaxley sighed and then spoke to Dolohov. "You know…we were given orders on how to deal with those who refused to join up with Lord Mortavenci. I'm sorry, old friend." Before Dolohov could respond, there was the briefest of flashes that anyone not paying attention would have chalked up to lightening. Dolohov slumped slightly in his seat, but remained sitting up for the most part. Yaxley stood and walked to the bartender. "My friend there will take care of the tab, thanks," he said to the bartender before disappearing out the door.

Harry stood and moved towards the exit, flicking a galleon towards the bartender on his way out. It was dark when he exited, and he could barely make out the figure walking away from the pub at a brisk pace. Harry closed his eyes and apparated right in front of the man.

"Yaxley?" he said in an American accent.

"Yeah, who's asking?" the older wizard barked, paranoia plastered all over his face.

"The name is Stayley. I'm a member of the American Magical Consulate here in Britain. Tell me everything you know about Lord Mortavenci," Harry said in his best diplomatic voice.

"Morta-what-si? I have no idea what you're talking about," he said indignantly.

"Tell me about the murder I just witnessed in the Hog's Head, then. Or was I just seeing things?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest as he stared into the Death Eater's eyes. No matter what the Death Eater told him, he was getting the truth through his eyes. While Harry may never have mastered occlumency, he had become quite an adept legillimens under Moody's tutelage. Harry grabbed the man's arm and apparated the both of them into the Shrieking Shack. "How can you trust a man whose face you've never even seen? You Death Eaters are all so weak minded."

Before Yaxley knew what was going on, Harry had his wand out and had petrified him into place. The last thing he knew was this man he only knew as Stayley was casting a memory charm on him.

Harry finished up wiping the pathetic man's mind and stunning him before he disapparated away from Hogsmeade and back to Grimmauld Place.

~*~*~

Remus was reading through the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_ (or the _Daily Rubbish_ as Tonks called it) in the den when he heard Harry appear in the dining room. "Hello?" he called out. Tonks and Ginny were upstairs with Lily, and unless Tonks was too lazy to walk downstairs (which was actually quite common), someone new entered the home. Of course, the house was warded to keep unwanted visitors from just apparating in like they owned the place.

"It's me," Harry called back before walking through the doorway, into the den and sitting across the coffee table from Remus. He had resumed his normal appearance, and looked exasperated.

"Did you find anything, Harry?" Remus asked, the _Daily Prophet_ discarded and completely forgotten.

"There is a new Dark Lord, he calls himself Lord Mortavenci. He's trying to gather all of the surviving Death Eaters to rally around him and his efforts. He is apparently claiming to be the heir of Voldemort, though I seriously doubt he is Riddle's biological child. That just doesn't seem likely. Mortavenci and a small group of Death Eaters are hiding out in a camp somewhere near Nairn in Scotland. The rest of his followers are actively recruiting other former Death Eaters. Oh, and get this: former Death Eaters that aren't interested in another dark uprising…they are to be killed. I watched as Yaxley murdered Dolohov discreetly in a crowded room.

"Mortavenci plans on keeping himself out of the limelight for a while. He plans on letting people assume I'm behind anything they do; effectively keeping the heat off of him and making it harder for me to confront him and his followers."

"Damn," Remus muttered. "And you weren't able to see who he is?"

"Nope. I think I'm going to have to get closer to the group to find out. Yaxley had never actually seen Mortavenci's face. I'm going to have to delve deeper into the story to figure things out."

"If Voldemort did not have a biological child," Remus mused, "then what could this Mortavenci mean by claiming to be his heir?"

"I don't know, Remus, but something tells me there's more to it than rhetoric," Harry said, his face hard as stone with the seriousness of his words.

_A/N: Wow…this came out of nowhere. I was piddling around on one day, and decided to re-read this story and see what I could do with it. Updates will be slow, but they will not be years apart anymore._


End file.
